Remake Twilight (HunHan)
by kyung064
Summary: -Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana cara ia akan meninggal, tapi meninggal di tempat seseorang yang dicintainya bagi ia adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk meninggal.- My 1st Remake, YAOI! HunHan, with EXO official couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} [Remake] Twilight (HunHan) Part 1

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah, my first remake FF. Listen well, this is a remake! Not a plagiarism, original story is belong to the Stephanie Mayer as the writer of Twilight Saga. But, all plot here is mine. Half story is same with the original text, but half others are different. I write it with my own idea, and i'll change it. :) gimme support guys~ (nb: i remake the movie)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana cara aku meninggal, tapi meninggal di tempat seseorang yang aku cintai kelihatannya adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk meninggal.

. . .

Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku untuk meninggalkan kota kelahiranku dan tempat aku tinggal selama 19 tahun ini, Daegu. Aku akan merindukan Daegu, aku akan merindukan suhunya di musim panas yang kerap kali mencapai empat puluh derajat celcius, aku akan merindukan semuanya, betapa padatnya Daegu sebagai kota metropolitan kedua setelah Seoul, aku akan merindukan makam ibu yang telah kokoh selama 2tahun ini.

Ya, ibuku memang telah jauh pergi meninggalkanku. Membuatku harus hidup sendiri sebagai anak tunggal bersama ayah yang juga sangat sibuk. Kami adalah orang China, namun semenjak aku kecil –aku lupa berapa umurku saat itu- kami sekeluarga pindah ke Daegu, lalu kami harus pindah lagi sekarang. Pekerjaan ayah memang sedikit merepotkan selalu berpindah-pindah, membuat aku tidak bisa memiliki banyak teman dekat, membuatku harus belajar bahasa baru. _Well, _dulu aku membenci Korea, sangat benci. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku membandingkan Daegu dengan Beijing, namun sekarang.. kurasa aku mulai belajar mencintai negeri ginseng ini, lebih bersahabat denganku.

.

..

Aku berdiam menatap jendela pesawat, perjalanan ini membosankan. Sama seperti kehidupanku dua tahun ini, tanpa ibu rasanya seluruh perasaan hangat ikut lenyap bersama kepergiannya.

Di Korea Selatan, jarang daerah memiliki curah hujan yang cukup tinggi. Apalagi Daegu, sungguh sangat berbeda. Tapi kemudian ayah mengatakan kalau kami harus tinggal di tempat dengan awan pekat dan curah hujan tinggi sepanjang tahun. Pulau Jeju, adalah destinasi tempat tinggalku sekarang. Pulau kecil yang jarang dikunjungi orang kecuali wisatawan asing untuk berlibur, daerah kecil dengan populasi yang sedikit pula.

Mobil kami membelah jalanan sepi yang hujan, mendung pekat menutupi sinar matahari yang bagai selalu menemaniku sepanjang hari dulu. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan menggunakan payung, pemandangan yang sulit kudapatkan. Aku hanya diam di dalam mobil yang ayah kemudikan.

Ayahku bernama Tan Hankyung, ia seorang kepala polisi. Perawakan yang tinggi dengan sikap yang sedikit kaku. "Kau mengecat rambutmu?" aku menoleh, setelah sekian lama kami tidak berbicara. "Hmm, begitulah. Aku pikir, cokelat emas lebih cocok untuk wajahku daripada hitam." Jawabku sekenanya. "Oh, aku rasa cocok. Kau terlihat manis." Jawab ayahku singkat. "_Dad, _aku lelaki." Kesalku, namun sayangnya ayahku tidak menanggapinya karena lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

Aku melihat jalan, menunggu kapan mobil ini akan berhenti. Dan ternyata setelah melewati dua tikungan mobil ini berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang.. tidak bisa kubilang mewah, tapi juga tidak kecil. Sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan dua lantai, kurasa aku akan menyukainya juga. Aku membuka pintu mobil setelah ayah mematikan mesinnya. Ayah mengeluarkan koper-koper kami, barang-barang lain sudah lebih dulu di _packing. _Tidak banyak, ayah lebih memilih membeli yang baru dan menjual yang lama karena kami pindah cukup jauh dari kota kami yang lama.

"Aku sudah membersihkan beberapa ruangannya." Kata ayah ketika aku memasuki pintu. "Oh, bagus." Ayah mengisyaratkanku untuk memasuki sebuah kamar, dindingnya bercat biru muda. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana _style _yang kau inginkan, namun karena kita sama-sama lelaki kurasa ayah hanya bisa membantu sampai sini. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai perkiraanmu." Ayah buka suara lagi, aku hanya mengangguk. "Tidak, ini lumayan terima kasih." Ayah hanya mengiyakan dan kemudian keluar dari kamar baruku, bermaksud memberiku privasi mungkin.

Aku duduk memandang pintu yang masih terbuka, meletakkan barangku sembarangan. Satu hal yang baik mengenai ayah adalah; dia tak berbasa-basi. Meski aku merindukan ibu karena kehangatannya, tapi sifatku lebih mirip ayah. Kami sama-sama cuek, mudah canggung, dan tidak saling perduli. Tidak ada ibu yang menjembatani kedekatan kami lagi, tapi.. kurasa aku harus belajar untuk lebih hangat lagi.

. . .

Tiin-tiin!

Kudengar suara klakson berasal dari bawah, aku melongok melalui jendela. Seseorang duduk di kursi roda, diikuti seseorang berperawakan tegap di belakangnya. Dua orang itu dengan ayah sedang asyik bercakap-cakap. Aku memutuskan untuk turun menemui mereka. Aku berdiri tepat di samping sebuah Chevy merah yang kelihatannya sangat kuno.

"Luhan, kau masih ingat dengan Choi Seunghyun?" tanya ayah, aku mengangguk sekilas. Kurasa dulu kami pernah bertemu, Choi Seunghyun adalah salah satu teman ayah di Daegu dulu. "Kau terlihat baik _ahjussi._" Sapaku, "Haha.. aku bahkan masih bisa menari. Aku senang akhirnya kau benar-benar datang kemari, ayahmu tidak pernah berhenti bercerita kalau kau akan datang dan ikut dia menetap di sini." Canda Seunghyun.

"Baiklah terus membesar-besarkan itu Seunghyun, aku akan menceburkanmu ke lumpur dan menyiksamu." Seunghyun tertawa, "Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa!" Seunghyun beralih mengejar ayah, mereka benar-benar terlihat masih kecil. Kemudian aku menatap orang di depanku, tingginya benar-benar jauh berbeda denganku.

"Hai, ehm aku Minho." Sapanya, aku mengangguk. "Aku Luhan." Jawabku, kami bersalaman. "Apa kau mengenal persahabatan mereka lebih baik? Apa mereka selalu kekanakan seperti itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Minho terkekeh kecil, "Akan semakin parah jika mereka bertambah tua." Kami tertawa bersama. "_So, how's your opinion _Hannie_?_" ayah menepuk bagian belakang _pick up_ tua itu.

"Tentang?" tanyaku. "Ini, pemberian dari Seunghyun." Jawab ayah menunjuk Chevy itu. "I-Ini?" tanyaku lagi. "Hmm, Seunghyun membawakannya untukmu." Jawab ayah menyakinkanku. "Dan, aku memperbaiki mesinnya. Sudah lebih baik, lebih layak pakai." Canda Minho. "_Oh my god!_" pekikku senang. "Ini luar biasa!" aku membuka pintu Chevy itu, ayah baik sekali.

"Kalian pasti bercanda memberiku ini.." Bruk! Pintu itu mengenai tubuh Minho yang langsung meringis. "U-ups _mianhae._" Aku menaiki mobil itu. "Sudah kubilang kan dia bakal menyukainya. Aku menyerah dengan selera anak-anak jaman sekarang." Kudengar suara Seunghyun.

"Oke, kau harus mengkoplingnya dua kali, jika mau ganti perseneling. Selain itu, kau harus sigap." Jelas Minho. "Seperti ini?" tanyaku, Minho mengangguk. "Apa kau mau kuantar ke suatu tempat?" tawarku. "Hmm tidak, sepertinya kau yang harus kuantar. Kau mau pergi ke mana? Sekolahmu atau tempat lain? Aku sekolah di penampungan."

"Oh.." jawabku, sedikit menyesal telah bertanya.

. . .

Aku membelokkan mobil ini ke dalam lingkungan sekolah, hari pertama di kampus baru. Bulan Maret, pertengahan awal semester. Ketika aku keluar dari mobil banyak mata yang memandangku –atau mobilku- kurasa mereka heran, bagaimana bisa mobil Chevy keluaran tahun 1950 yang cukup rongsok masih dipertahankan hingga saat ini? "Mobil yang bagus." Sindir seseorang, Aku tidak perduli, aku memakai ranselku dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

Aku membuka peta menuju kelasku, jurusan yang kuambil. "Kau pasti Xi Luhan? Oh atau Tan Luhan? Yang mana sajalah. Hai aku Chen, 'mata dan telinga' kampus ini. "Kau butuh apa? Pemandu? Pasangan kencan? Tempat curhat?" ia membuka mulut. Aku hanya diam dan menimbang-nimbang, "Maaf, tapi aku tipe orang yang tertutup." Kataku pada akhirnya. "Itu bagus, aku bisa menjadikanmu artikel di majalah kampus." Ia membayangkan lagi. "Jangan! Eh, maksudku jangan lakukan itu." Tolakku.

"Oh _relax, i'm just kidding okay? _Nikmati harimu di sini." Setelah berkata begitu ia pergi. Syukurlah..

.

..

"_Okay! Pass!_" teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar. "Luhan!" seseorang memanggilku, dengan reflek aku mengayunkan tangan. "WOO!" suara berat membuatku kaget seketika. Saat ini kami dibagi menjadi tim voli, dan aku tidak mahir dalam berbagai olahraga. Dan sepertinya baru saja _smash _dariku melenceng mengenai seseorang. Aku buru-buru berlari mendatangi orang yang 'kulukai' itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi melamun. Lagipula aku sudah bilang aku tidak jago olahraga selain futsal atau sepak bola." Ucapku menyesal. "Hei, hei, hei.. t-tidak apa-apa." Orang itu berkata, aku langsung merasa lega. Dan lagi-lagi sepertinya aku salah satu dari orang terpendek di dunia. Orang di hadapanku sangat tinggi, rambutnya berantakan dan ikal. "Kau.. Xi Lu Han kan?" _well, _kenapa semua orang mengenaliku? "Lu Han saja, Xi adalah sebutan di China." Jawabku.

"Kau imut." Aku mengerjap bingung, "Terima kasih pujiannya, tapi bisa gunakan kata lain? Aku lelaki, rasanya aneh untuk mendengarnya." Orang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Oh, tapi jujur kau imut. Lebih imut dari gadis-gadis." 'Terima kasih, aku sudah mendengarnya beberapa kali.' Tambahku dalam hati. "Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ia mengulurkan tangan, aku menjabat tangannya.

"Rambut lelaki ini bagus kan? Rambut keritingnya bisa menahan seranganmu haha. Aku Byun Baekhyun _by the way, _dan.. bukannya kau berasal dari Daegu?" aku mengangguk. Lelaki ini lebih mungil dariku, syukurlah. "Bukannya orang Daegu berkulit agak.. gelap? Aku tahu bagaimana keadaan di sana." Dia bertanya atau memberi pernyataan?

"_Yeah, maybe _itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka mengusirku dari Daegu." Aku bercanda. "Hahaha, kau lucu juga." Tawa Chanyeol, dua orang ini sepertinya kelebihan kadar semangat.

.

..

Aku menuju kantin, orang-orang sudah membicarakan banyak hal. Aku menarik kursi di samping Chen, lelaki yang kutemui –atau dia yang menemuiku- tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menarik kursi di sampingku. "Hey, Yeollie! Kau bertemu dengan incaranku ya tadi pagi? Candanya, dan seenaknya saja lelaki bernama Chen itu meletakkan lengannya di pundakku. "I-Incaranmu?" tanya Chanyeol, aku tidak ambil pusing soal perdebatan mereka.

"Incaranku!" seseorang langsung mencubit pipiku dan menarik kursi Chanyeol hingga terjatuh. Kemudian meja yang kami isi berempat ; aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen Tertawa bersamaan. "Jangan memikirkannya Hannie, kau hanya imut. Sangat imut untuk ukuran lelaki, aku lelaki tapi aku mengakui keimutanmu haha." Baekhyun menghiburku.

"_Say cheese!_" seseorang mendekatiku dengan kamera DSLR miliknya, yang langsung mengarahkan _blitz _ke arahku. "Maaf, aku hanya suka mengambil foto _candid _seseorang. Kedengarannya bagus untuk jadi buku tahunan haha." Canda lelaki itu. "Berhenti membicarakan hal yang masih lama untuk terjadi Xiuminnie." Tegur Chen. Lalu Chen meninggalkan kami bertiga saja.

"Tidak papa, aku hanya kaget. Jangan dipikirkan X-Xiumin." Ucapku. "Lebih baik aku membahas hal lain di majalah kampus, seperti kasus obat-obatan terlarang pada remaja.." kata-kata Xiumin menggantung. "Atau bagaimana pola makan seseorang mempengaruhi sifat orang, bagaimana caranya bermain rubik kurang dari satu menit.. eh." Aku menutup mulutku sendiri. Xiumin tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Itu ide yang cukup menarik kok." Jawab Xiumin. "Oh! Tentang _fashion blogger!_" Baekhyun menjerit.

Aku menatap ke jendela kantin, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang masuk ke kantin secara bersamaan. Aku terpaku menatap mereka, mereka _berbeda. _Berbeda dalam artian, fisik mereka sempurna. Sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari orang-orang serupawan mereka, cara berjalan yang sangat tertata. Seperti sekelompok model yang mengunjungi anak kuliahan. "Siapa mereka?" tanyaku tanpa bisa kucegah. Xiumin dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan, menatap lima orang lelaki yang berjalan beriringan tersebut.

"Keluarga Kim, anak angkat dari Dr. Kim dan istrinya Zhang Yi Xing. Anak-anak pindahan dari Mokpo beberapa tahun yang lalu." Terang Baekhyun. "Mereka tak pernah terpisah dan tak pernah terlihat bertengkar, selalu akur." Tambah Xiumin. "Ya, bersama, bersama, bersama. Bahkan selalu bersama sampai mencapai arti yang tidak wajar." Penjelasan akhir Baekhyun membuatku bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku. "Aku tahu istri dari tuan Kim tidak dapat memiliki anak, ya tentu saja tidak bisa. Mereka kan sejenis, err maksudku hubungan seperti itu memang sudah wajar sekarang. Tapi, anak-anak angkat mereka bahkan ikut seperti itu juga. Sejenis dan _incest, _sulit dipercaya. Mereka tertutup tapi berotak cemerlang, selalu menempati peringkat paling atas." Baekhyun menjelaskan secara rinci. "J-jadi, mereka _gay?_" lirihku. Berharap tidak ada yang akan mendengar suaraku.

"Begitulah, biasa saja. Di Jeju sudah wajar hubungan seperti itu, bahkan kurasa aku dan Baekhyun salah satunya." Aku membelalakkan mata. "Jadi wajar mereka memperebutkanmu Luhan." Tambah Xiumin lagi. Kelima orang itu melewati kami, "Yang rambutnya bergelombang hitam adalah Huang Zi Tao, dan di sampingnya yang pirang dan tampan itu adalah Kris, mereka seperti kekasih. Sedikit aneh, meski tidak sedarah." Jelas baekhyun.

"Gadis yang mungil itu, Do Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit _well, _aneh. Entahlah, seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Dan dia 'dengan' Kim Jongin, yang berkulit gelap namun terlihat sangat diam seperti orang sakit itu." Jelas Baekhyun lagi, kurasa ia tahu banyak hal. "Mungkin suatu saat Dr. Kim akan mengadopsiku juga." Xiumin mengkhayal, Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Siapa dia?" aku melihat seorang lelaki kecil yang masuk paling akhir. Bertubuh kurus, berkulit putih dengan rambut cokelat. Oh, satu hal yang dapat kutangkap dari mereka. Mereka berkulit pucat –termasuk Jongin yang sedikit gelap- dan terlihat lelah seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari. "Dia, Oh Sehun. Sangat tampan, itu sudah pasti meski aku lebih tertarik dengan Kris. Paling muda dari mereka semua, tidak mengencani satu gadis atau pria manapun. Dan jangan mencoba untuk mengencaninya, ia tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan soal hubungan cinta di sekolah sepertinya. Lagipula seperti aku perduli padanya saja." Kata Baekhyun. Aku menatap Sehun sampai ia mendudukkan diri di samping saudara-saudaranya. "_Well, _jangan memandangnya terus. Jangan membuang waktumu, meski kau tertarik padanya. Mereka tidak pernah tertarik dengan orang lain."

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mendengar suara Baekhyun, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri ada sesuatu yang membuatku untuk selalu memandang mereka. –memandang Oh Sehun tepatnya- entahlah, mungkin aku tertarik saja.

**TBC!**

**Yap, remake pertama saya yang selesai pukul 23:32 malam hahahah. Bagaimana part 1 ini? Delete or lanjut? Serius kemarin baru liat Twilight lagi, eh ngebayangin coba castnya anak EXO-_-v maunya KaiSoo, eh TMIS belum selesai wkwk. SuLay Boss! Juga belum selesai, yaudah kepikirannya HunHan :3 abis Sehun wajah datarnya ngepas jadi vampir._.**

** Meski saya selalu bilang kalau Kris mirip Robert, tapi.. yasudahlah. Belum ngefeel ke TaoRis kkkk~ nanti banyak yg saya rubah._. jadi bingung ini remake atau bukan /eh.**

** Yap benar, Sehun adalah Edward. Luhan adalah Bella, KaiSoo adalah Alice-Jasper, TaoRis adalah Emmet-Rosalie. Minho adalah Jacob, cast lain menyusul :) Oh iya yang nanya ff saya, ini jawabannya: TMIS nya Kai Soo udh mau tamat, kalau Boss! Masih nunggu ide dulu._.v Akhir kata saja Riview jusseyo :)) i love you ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Twilight (Remake) Part 2

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah, my first remake FF. Listen well, this is a remake! Not a plagiarism, original story is belong to the Stephanie Mayer as the writer of Twilight Saga. But, all plot here is mine. Half story is same with the original text, but half others are different. I write it with my own idea, and i'll change it. :) gimme support guys~ (nb: i remake the movie)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Ini perasaanku saja, atau memang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu juga sedang menatapku? Tapi.. aku menangkap keganjilan dalam tatapannya padaku. Kelihatannya ia sedang sakit atau terluka? Atau ia sedang dendam padaku? Entahlah. Lama-lama aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya, tidak sanggup kalau ia balas menatapku begitu tajam.

.

..

"_Mr. _Lee!" Chanyeol bersikeras ingin mengantarku ke kelas, entah harus bagaimana untuk melawannya. "Hei Chanyeol." Sapa guru bernama Lee Donghae tersebut. "Ini, aku mengantar Luhan." Lee Donghae membuka berkas-berkasnya. "Oh, benar. Selamat datang Luhan, kau bisa duduk di sana!" ia menunjuk suatu tempat di kelas. Mata pelajaran biologi, namun sepertinya hari ini praktek. Aku menatap arah yang ditunjuk Donghae, dan _guess what? _Oh Sehun telah duduk di sana dengan tenang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, sampai kemudian kipas angin menerpa tubuhku. "Bisa aku minta data-datamu Luhan?" tanya Donghae, aku menyerahkan secarik kertas. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun, namun ia menutup hidungnya? Ia semakin merapatkan tutupan pada hidungnya ketika aku mendekat. Aku panik, apa aku bau? Atau setidaknya jika aku bau, apa aku sebau itu? "Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini lagi, kuharap kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik Luhan. Tentang Planataria atau dapat disebut sebagai cacing pipih, aku yakin kalian telah mendapatkan pelajaran ini di SMA bukan?" Lee Donghae menjelaskan pelajarannya.

Kurasa aku memang bau, aku duduk di samping Sehun. Dan kulihat ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menyapaku, aku mencium kaos yang kukenakan. Tapi aku hanya mendapati bau parfum yang baru saja kubeli kemarin. Lalu di mana masalahku?

Dosen dengan wajah tampan itu memberi kami dua tabung kecil, tanpa suara dan perlahan Sehun menggeser tabung itu ke arahku. Ia masih terlihat terus-menerus menahan nafasnya, tapi ia memandangku secara _intens. '_Aish, dia membuatku gila! Katakan saja apa salahku kumohooonn!' jeritku dalam hati. Dan ia berhasil merusak semangatku untuk belajar dan juga mendengarkan dosen itu.

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya tapi tidak bisa, dia benar-benar tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Aku menyerah untuk penasaran, kemudian meja berderit kecil. Sehun bangkit bersamaan dengan bel istirahat yang berdering cukup kencang.

.

..

Aku bermaksud menyerahkan berkas-berkasku ke ruang tata usaha, baru saja aku membuka pintu kulihat samar-samar Kwon Yuri petugas tata usaha sedang berdebat dengan Sehun. "..Kumohon harus ada kelas yang tersisa untukku. Apa semua kelas penuh? Fisika? Kimia? Apa saja aku ingin pindah jurusan." Aku tercengang mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu. "Maaf Sehun, tapi aku sudah yakin kalau semua kelas sudah penuh. Kau bisa membaca datanya kalau kau mau. Maaf, dengan terpaksa kau tidak bisa berganti jurusan, tetaplah di Biologi." Ia menoleh menatapku sinis, aku diam. Apa ia pindah gara-gara aku? Gara-gara kedatanganku?

"Terserah, aku harus belajar sabar." Ia mengangkat jaket berwarna cokelat muda miliknya, berlalu melewatiku tanpa mengatakan sesuatu apapun. Ia membuka pintu yang berada di belakangku kasar, kemudian menutupnya dengan kasar pula. Aku membatalkan keinginanku untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas, memilih untuk keluar saja.

.

..

Aku makan di sebuah resto kecil bersama ayah, kurasa ia sama sepertiku. Belajar mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain, seorang pelayan menghampiri kami meletakkan pesanan kami. "Aku tidak menyangka Luhan, kau tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang manis dan imut. Jika aku punya anak yang seumuran denganmu tak perduli jenis kelamin anakku mungkin aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu haha." Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. "Hey Luhan, kau ingat aku? Aku Kangin, dulu sewaktu kau kecil aku sering bermain ke rumahmu. Aku suka menjadi santa dan mengantar hadiah untukmu kau ingat?" aku menautkan kedua alisku.

"Maaf Kangin, tapi ia tidak pernah merayakan Natal bersamamu." Jawab ayah singkat. "Sudahlah Kangin, biarkan Luhan dan Hankyung memakan _burger_nya." Aku memotong burgernya, namun ketika aku akan mengambil saus bersamaan dengan ayah. Akhirnya ayah membiarkan aku mengambil saus itu terlebih dahulu.

. . .

Keesokan harinya, aku bertekad harus menemui Oh Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. Aku harus mengonfirmasi padanya mengapa ia begitu menjauhiku? Apa yang salah denganku? Apa ia dendam padaku? Aku menunggu Sehun di parkiran, di depan Chevyku. Tidak perduli beberapa orang –yang terus- menyindirku.

Tapi ia tidak muncul sepanjang waktu aku menunggunya, yang muncul hanya Kris dan Kai yang menaiki _Jeep_ mereka. Serta Kyungsoo dan Tao yang mengendarai _Mercedez benz _berwarna merah milik mereka.

Kemudian keesokan harinya, ia juga tidak nampak. Lagi-lagi aku harus memendam rasa kecewaku. Hanya mereka berempat tanpa Sehun, dan rasanya setiap waktu aku tak pernah berhenti untuk memandangi keluarga mereka. Berharap Sehun bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Beberapa hari berlalu, ia tetap tak nampak. Ini aneh, maksudku bagaimana mungkin ia absen selama ini? Apa ia sakit? Apa aku khawatir? Ah..

. . .

Aku terbangun cukup pagi gara-gara suara halilintar dan hujan yang mengganggu tidurku, lagi-lagi hujan dan awan pekat. Aku berlari menuju halaman rumah, ketika aku menuruni tangga..

Brukk!

Pantatku menyentuh halaman dengan sempurna, aku meringis kecil. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ayah membantuku berdiri, ia sudah mengenakan seragam polisinya. "Ya, tentu. Terima kasih ayah." Aku bangkit dan menuju Chevyku. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku menempatkan beberapa ban serep di dalam _truck_mu. Ban yang lama semakin tipis, bisa berbahaya bila dipakai di tengah hujan seperti ini." Jelas ayah.

"Nanti kau makanlah duluan, _appa _akan pulang terlambat nanti. Pekerja di sektor pertambangan ditemukan tewas karena serangan hewan buas." Aku menautkan alis, batal memasuki mobil. "Hewan buas?" aku membeo, "Ya, begitulah. Kau tak lagi di Beijing maupun Daegu saat ini Luhan. Jeju berbeda, maksudku.. ah kau pasti mengerti." Jawab ayah, padahal sebenarnya tidak. "Nanti kau terlambat, hati-hati." Ayah menuju mobil sedannya, lalu meninggalkanku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku juga meninggalkan rumah.

.

..

"..Jadi Luhan, nanti pesta _prom _pasti akan sangat meriah. Maksudku, semua orang pasti bersenang-senang di sana, dan aku kira kau punya selera musik yang bagus, jadi apa kau bisa membantuku memilih _playlist?_ Dengar, apa kau err sudah punya teman kencan untuk ke.." "_Heyyo wazzup, _menikmati hujannya, Daegu?" Chanyeol muncul memotong perkataan Chen, lelaki itu mengibas-ngibaskan topi basahnya ke arahku. "Chanyeol, kau hebat, hebat sekali!" dengus Chen kesal.

Aku tidak perduli dengan perdebatan konyol mereka, hujan atau _prom_ kurasa aku tidak ingin memilih keduanya. Aku menatap ke arah kelas yang cukup kosong, meski dosen telah datang. Dan aku.. entah kenapa aku bahagia melihatnya duduk di sana, melihat Oh Sehun duduk di sana lagi setelah beberapa hari.

Aku melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan diriku di samping Sehun, lagi-lagi ia menatapku. Baiklah kalau ia masih tidak ingin berbicara denganku, aku meletakkan tasku di bawah aku duduk. Menatap sebuah mikroskop yang terletak di antara kami. "_Annyeong, _Oh Sehun _imnida, _maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau Luhan kan?" aku menoleh, ternyata suaranya yang berat begitu jernih jika mendengarnya sedekat ini. Aku mengangguk, "Ya, salam kenal." Aku membungkukkan badanku hormat.

"Sel ujung akar bawang, itulah yang ada di kaca mikroskop kalian saat ini. _Arasseo?_" kali ini Jung Yunho, "Jadi pisahkan dan tandai mereka berdasar fase mitosisnya, dan pasangan pertama yang mengumpulkan pekerjaan mereka secara benar akan mendapat barang emas dariku." Jung Yunho mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Kau duluan." Sehun menggeser mikroskop itu ke arahku, aku mendekatkan mataku ke benda itu. "Kemarin kau pergi, apa kau sakit?"

"Ya, aku memang pergi. Tidak, aku hanya keluar kota beberapa hari, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan di sana." Jawab Sehun, aku menggeser mikroskop itu ke arahnya. "_Prophase._" Jawabku. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku melihatnya?" tanya Sehun, aku menganggukkan kepala. "Em, memang _prophase._" Jawab Sehun. "Ya, aku tadi sudah bilang kan?"

"Jadi, kau suka hujannya?" aku menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Kau bertanya tentang cuaca hari ini?" tanyaku balik. "_Yeah._" Jawab Sehun, aku mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak suka hujan, sangat tidak suka. Setiap ada hujan maka ada kedinginan yang mengikuti, dan juga fakta bahwa hujan itu basah sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku benci basah, apalagi genangan air." Jelasku. Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Apa?" tanyaku ketika mendengar tawanya yang ganjil. "Tidak haha, oh yang ini _anaphase._"

"Tidak keberatan kalau kuperiksa?" Sehun tersenyum mengiyakan. "Kau benar, _anaphase._" Jawabku. "Jika kau membenci hujan, dingin atau basah, mengapa kau pindah di pulau paling basah di Korea Selatan?" Sehun menatapku. "Akan sangat rumit kalau kujelaskan." Jawabku. "Aku yakin aku bisa mengikuti penjelasanmu." Aku menghela nafas.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, dan aku bukan orang asli Korea Selatan." Jawabku menggantung. "Maaf untuk menanyakan hal ini, lalu mengapa kau tidak kembali ke China atau menetap di kota sebelum kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sehun, aku menggeleng. "Ayahku selalu berpindah tempat kerja, setelah ibu meninggal tidak mungkin aku akan tinggal di Daegu apalagi kembali ke Beijing. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah mengikuti ayah, meski aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku. Oh atau dalam konteksnya aku sering kali melupakan teman-teman lamaku. Bukan sombong, hanya karena aku terlalu banyak bertemu orang baru dan terlalu pusing untuk meneliti mereka."

Aku menatap kedua bola mata Sehun, warnanya sedikit berbeda dari sebelum pelajaran dimulai. tapi aku berusaha tak ambil pusing, Sehun meraih mikroskop itu lagi. "Ini _metaphase, _kau mau mengecek ulang?" tawar Sehun, aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku percaya."

Kelas berakhir, kemudian kami berjalan keluar beriringan. Aku menggenggam bawang emas tersebut di tanganku, "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di asrama atau tinggal bersama saudaramu mungkin?" tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak suka tinggal di asrama, aku tidak terlalu bisa akrab dengan seseorang. Dan saudara, aku anak tunggal. Fakta bahwa semua saudaraku ada di China dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan ayahku seorang diri adalah faktor dominan, kukira semua orang akan bahagia bila aku tidak mengusik kehidupan mereka. Aku tidak terlalu akrab bahkan dengan ayahku sendiri aku canggung, tapi biar aku melalui begini, semua orang akan bahagia dan menjalani hidup mereka secara normal."

"Dan sekarang, kau yang tidak bahagia?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak, aku bahagia. Aku bahkan lebih suka Korea Selatan daripada China." Jawabku. "Maafkan aku selalu memberi presepsi yang salah padamu, kau hanya terlalu susah untuk _dibaca._" Aku menatap bola mata Sehun, warnanya emas. "Hey kau menggunakan kontak lensa?" tanyaku. "Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat. "Warnanya hitam saat pagi tadi, kemudian selama pelajaran menjadi cokelat dan saat ini menjadi emas?"

"Aku tahu, maksudku.. ah!" Sehun beralih dan pergi tanpa pamit dari hadapanku.

.

..

Aku menuju ke parkiran mobil, kulihat keluarga Kim berdiri di dekat mobil mereka di sebrangku. Sehun berdiri di samping _volvo _miliknya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus menerpa rambutku, lalu terdengar suara klakson mobil. Kulihat mobil hitam berjalan ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi, sangat cepat hingga rasanya aku tidak dapat berlari lagi, aku akan mati..

Tiiinnnn!

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tiba-tiba saja ketika kurasa jarak mobil itu kurang dari semeter, seseorang tiba-tiba menyusup ke arahku. Dan dengan ajaib, orang itu menahan badan mobil agar tidak mengenai tubuhku. Aku terkesiap, batal memejamkan mataku. Oh sehun berdiri di atasku dengan tangan yang menahan bodi mobil itu dan membuat mobil itu harus ringsek di satu sisi. Aku mengatur nafasku, betapa beruntungnya aku Sehun menyelamatkanku secepat itu. Sehun pergi dan meloncat dari celah mobil tadi, meninggalkanku.

"Luhan maaf, aku tidak sengaja sungguh. Kumohon maafkan aku.." Jonghyun sang pengemudi mobil, aku ingat dia yang mencubit pipiku di hari pertama bertemu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku, rasanya pusing mendengar suara mereka yang tidak berhenti.

. . .

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa nak? Ayah khawatir padamu. Hei kau, kita harus berbicara nanti!" ayah masuk ke dalam ruang periksa, lalu menunjuk Jonghyun yang dirawat di sampingku. Bahkan kelihatannya ia lebih terluka daripada aku. "Tidak apa-apa ayah." Jawabku. "Luhan maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau remnya blong." Jonghyun meminta maaf lagi, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali. "Tidak apa-apa Jonghyun, sungguh." Jawabku menenangkan. "Tidak, pasti ada apa-apa. Kau jangan kabur sebelum kita berbicara!" ayah menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ayah sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Aku menenangkan ayah. "Kau hampir terbunuh nak, mana bisa ayah membiarkannya?" ayah cemas lagi. "Tapi aku tidak jadi terbunuh kan? Sudahlah ayah.." ayah berkacak pinggang. "Kau harus memberi ucapan perpisahan pada SIM-mu."

Krek!

Pintu terbuka, aku menoleh seorang lelaki tampan berkulit pucat datang. Sepertinya itu dokter Kim, tidak kusangka ia setampan itu. –meski sebenarnya ada kemungkinan, mengingat betapa tampannya anak-anak angkatnya.- "Kudengar anak kepala polisi masuk rumah sakit?" sapanya hangat. "Hai dokter Kim." Sapa ayah, kentara sekali kalau dokter Kim lebih muda dari ayah. Surai cokelatnya menunjukkan fakta tersebut. "Hai Hankyung _hyung, _biar aku tangani ini Sunny." Dokter Kim mengambil alih tugas dari suster yang menanganiku sebelumnya.

"Xi Luhan.." panggil dokter Kim sembari membuka berkasnya. "Luhan." Koreksi ayah. "Ini mengejutkan, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" tanyanya. "Baik." Jawabku singkat. "Tatap aku." Aku menatap lelaki itu, kemudian senter kecil diarahkan ke wajahku. "Kau bisa saja masih mengalami trauma atau keterkejutan luar biasa. Tapi kau menunjukkan kondisi yang baik, tidak ada memar apalagi gegar otak. Aku kira kau baik-baik saja." Jelas dokter Kim.

"Maafkan aku lagi Luhan, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak.." Srek! Ayah menutup gorden yang memisahkan antara aku dan Jonghyun. "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin tidak baik-baik saja bila Sehun tidak menolongku." Jawabku, dr. Kim masih fokus dengan catatannya. "Sehun? Apa dia anakmu?" dr. Kim mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkasnya. "Ya, itu sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku melihatnya cukup jauh dariku, tapi kemudian ia berada di sampingku dan menyelamatkanku begitu cepat dan juga kuat.."

"Kedengarannya kau diberi kadar keuntungan berlebih hari ini, oh aku meninggalkanmu dulu ada pasien yang menunggu. Hankyung _hyung, _aku permisi." Lelaki itu meninggalkan aku dan ayah, beliau sangat kalut sepertinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pihak rumah sakit memperbolehkanku pulang, aku bersyukur. Aku bisa mati menahan pening jika terus-terusan menghirup aroma obat. "Luhan, ayah harus menandatangani beberapa berkas. Kau berjalanlah duluan." Aku mengangguk. Aku melangkah tapi samar-samar aku dapat mendengar perdebatan kecil di lorong rumah sakit, aku menatap tiga orang yang sedang berdiri. Itu dr. Kim, Tao dan juga Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!" kesal Tao, aku menatap mereka. "Lalu aku harus apa _hyung? _Membiarkan ia mati tertabrak?" balas Sehun, mereka membicarakanku? "Anak-anak, kurasa tidak baik membicarakannya di sini." Tampaknya dr. Kim menyadari kehadiranku. "Boleh aku minta waktumu untuk berbicara?" tanyaku pada Sehun. "Tao, ayo kita pergi." Dr. Kim meraih tangan Tao.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. "B-Bagaimana kau bisa begitu cepat? Maksudku, aku bersumpah Sehun aku melihatmu jauh di seberangku. Tapi kau seakan berlari hanya dengan sedetik lalu menyelamatkanku, bagaimana bisa?" aku memberondong Sehun dengan pertanyaanku. "Aku berdiri di sampingmu Luhan." Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, demi Tuhan kau ada di seberang sana!" aku membantah.

"Tidak, mungkin kepalamu terbentur sehingga kau masih bingung." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku tahu apa yang kulihat dan aku tidak pernah meragukan penglihatanku." Elakku. "Apa itu?" tanya Sehun . "Kau ada di seberang sana, tapi tak sampai lima detik kemudian kau ada di sampingku. Kau hentikan _van _yang menggila itu, kau mendorong _van _itu hingga ringsek."

"Kurasa takan ada yang percaya denganmu." Sehun meremehkan, aku kesal. "A-aku tidak akan membocorkannya, hanya tolong beritahu aku kebenarannya." Ucapku memohon. "Tidak bisakah kau ucapkan terima kasih lalu lupakan segalanya?" mungkin Sehun juga kesal. "Tidak untuk melupakan, tapi _gumawo._" Ucapku. "Tapi aku tidak akan memberikanmu pernyataan yang benar, karena memang pernyataanku benar. Nikmati kekecewaanmu saja Luhan." Dan dia pergi lagi.. aku memandang punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan sedih.

**TBC!**

**Yap tbc lagi.. kenapa aku selalu masukin Minho? Bukan karena dia biasku, tapi dia bias temenku. Dan dia selalu maksa biar masukin Minho -_-v **

**Kenapa bukan Kai yang jadi Jacob? Karena aku gamau ada member EXO yang jadi pihak ketiga couple lain wkwk. Terus aku juga suka banget sama KaiSoo jangan sampai pisah deh._. Udah gitu nanti biar Minhonya sama taemin gitu.. (?) ambigu sumpah.**

**Yaudah as usual, review jusseyo ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Twilight (Remake) Part 2

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah, my first remake FF. Listen well, this is a remake! Not a plagiarism, original story is belong to the Stephanie Mayer as the writer of Twilight Saga. But, all plot here is mine. Half story is same with the original text, but half others are different. I write it with my own idea, and i'll change it. :) gimme support guys~ (nb: i remake the movie)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Aku tidur di kamar, sudah pukul 11 KST dan aku baru bisa tidur. Sebelum aku mengantuk tadi aku berguling-guling terlebih dahulu, menelaah kejadian yang aku alami hari ini. Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sehun. Pasti ada..

Aku memejamkan mataku, menyamankan diriku di atas bantal. Perlahan segalanya berubah pudar dan gelap.

Krek!

Aku terbangun, menoleh ke arah jendela. Berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang minim, tapi samar-samar aku melihat seseorang! Oh Sehun sedang berdiri di pinggir jendelaku, mata tajamnya menatapku.

Aku buru-buru menyalakan lampu di meja nakas, tetapi kemudian orang itu hilang. Oh Sehun lenyap dari hadapanku, tak tampak ada perubahan. Jendela kamarku juga masih tertutup rapat, atau mungkin semua hanya khayalanku? Entahlah.. yang jelas, ini malam pertama aku memimpikan Oh Sehun datang ke kamarku.

.

..

Aku menunggu di depan Chevy-ku. Beberapa meter di sampingku terdapat tiga bis yang akan membawa aku dan teman-temanku ke sebuah rumah kaca yang di dalamnya banyak tumbuhan untuk dijadikan penelitian. Dosen-dosen masih menunggu beberapa anak yang belum hadir, aku melihat keluarga Kim di seberangku. Hanya ada Kyungsoo, Kai dan tentu saja Sehun.

Aku menatap ke Chevy-ku yang sedikit ringsek, mengingat betapa kuat Sehun. Aku rasa mustahil manusia biasa bisa menahan Van yang bergerak menggila hanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara efeknya membuat Van Jonghyun dan Chevy-ku ringsek.

"Lihat dirimu, kau hidup!" Chanyeol datang dan sudah menularkan semangatnya padaku. Kami terkekeh kecil, "Ya, kau benar Yeol. Kurasa ada yang salah kemarin." Aku mencoba tersenyum lembut, tapi dari sudut mataku aku menatap ekspresi Sehun yang berubah. "..Ya, aku tahu acara itu masih lama. T-tapi, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" aku tidak memperhatikan ucapan Chanyeol, menatap mengapa ekspresi Sehun bisa tiba-tiba berubah. Ia jadi menatapku dengan sinis lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, aku menatapnya. "Huh?" tanyaku balik. "Kau mau pergi? Ke _prom?_ Denganku?" bagaimana bisa semua orang menawariku ke pesta dansa? Lagipula sepertinya Xiumin benar, di Jeju pasangan sejenis sangat wajar. Lagipula bukannya akan terlihat aneh kalau dua orang lelaki pergi ke _prom? _Meskipun di sini dinilai wajar, tapi bayangkan dua orang yang mengenakan _blazer _harus berdansa bersama. Oh aku pernah melihatnya di beberapa film sih. "_Prom? Dancing? _Hm, aku rasa itu bukan keahlianku. Lagipula ada acara yang menungguku di pekan itu, kurasa aku akan pergi ke Incheon. Lagipula ayah juga sudah memesankanku tiket." Jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Tidak bisa pergi di hari lain?" tanya Chanyeol, sepertinya ia masih bersikeras. "Tidak, tiketnya tidak bisa ditukarkan lagi." Jawabku berusaha kelihatan se-menyesal mungkin. "Lagipula kau seharusnya mengajak Baekhyun, aku tahu dia ingin pergi denganmu." Tawarku, Baekhyun sepertinya menyimpan ketertarikan pada lelaki tiang di hadapanku ini. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan Lee Donghae _seongsaengnim. _Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah kami ketika merasa diperhatikan.

"Anak-anak ayo! Kalian tahu slogan kita apa? _Green is good, _baik cepat masuk ke dalam bis!" dosen sudah memanggil, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju bis-bis itu.

.

..

"Ini penemuan terbaru yang ditemukan oleh mahasiswa asal Seoul _university of science. _Mesin yang dapat merubah kompos menjadi teh hangat." Kulihat Chen membantu dosen untuk menggerakkan alat itu, dan Lee Donghae sudah menyiapkan gelas untuk menampung teh. Ketika gelas itu telah terisi penuh, Jonghyun mengambilnya. "Ya, teh ini dapat dibuat dengan bahan baku kompos atau sampah daur ulang. JONGHYUN! Jangan meminumnya! Itu untuk tanaman!" Donghae berteriak cukup kencang ketika Jonghyun hampir meminum 'teh' itu.

Aku melangkah tidak perduli, lalu aku melihat punggung Oh Sehun. Aku melaluinya, "Ada apa di Incheon?" aku menoleh, menatap Sehun yang melangkah menyusulku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" apa dia menguping pembicaraanku dengan Chanyeol tadi? Tapi tidak mungkin juga, ia bahkan berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari hadapanku dan aku tidak berkata dengan kencang. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Orang ini, selalu seperti ini. "Seperti kau tidak saja, kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku kemarin. Dan kau bahkan tak menyapaku tetapi langsung bertanya padaku." Gerutuku sebal.

"Hai." Sapanya kaku, aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. "Lalu kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Bagaimana cara kau menghentikan Van itu?" tanyaku penasaran, mungkin ia mau menjawab. "Ya, aku punya reflek terhadap adrenalin yang cukup bagus. Kau bisa mencarinya di _Google, _di sana banyak terdapat penjelasan yang bisa menjawab rasa penasaranmu." Terangnya, dia kira aku percaya? Dia kira aku tidak pernah membaca yang seperti itu? Reflek adrenalin yang bagus tidak akan memberi seseorang kekuatan super untuk meringsekkan bagian badan mobil yang tercipta dari baja. "Sepupu, itu yang ada di Incheon.."

Bruk!

Hampir saja aku terpeleset kalau bukan karena _reflek adrenalin _Sehun yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku dengan kilat. "Setidaknya bisakah kau berhati-hati terhadap dirimu sendiri?" bentaknya, aku diam. Memilih berjalan meninggalkannya daripada mendengar kata-kata tajamnya terus. "Dengar, maaf sudah bersikap sangat kasar padamu. Tapi aku pikir ini adalah jalan terbaik untukmu bahwa.."

"Luhan!" aku menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berlari ke arahku. "Tebak siapa yang mengajakku ke pesta dansa?" ia berkata dengan bersemangat, kulihat Sehun meninggalkan kami berdua. "Um, Chanyeol mengajakku, padahal aku kira Chanyeol akan mengajakmu. Eh tapi jangan berfikir macam-macam ya." Kata Baekhyun. "Hmm, tidak. Tidak sama sekali, aku kira kalian cocok." Ucapku memberi penilaian semauku. "Aku tahu." Baekhyun percaya diri.

Setelah acara berakhir aku berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca itu, melihat Chen dan anak-anak lain bermain dan mengeruk sesuatu di tempat sampah. Kemudian Chen mendatangiku dengan ranting kayu di tangannya, "Luhan, lihat! Hii ini cacing!" ia mendekatkan cacing itu padaku, dia kira kalau wajahku mirip gadis begini aku juga akan bertingkah seperti gadis lain? Dia kira aku takut, yang benar saja, itu bahkan hanya sebuah cacing biasa.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mengejarku, Sehun langsung menyusulku yang akan memasuki bis. "Luhan dengar, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Hanya saja, menurutku akan jauh lebih baik jika kita tidak berteman." Ia berkata di sampingku, mengapa ia selalu membahas hal ini? Kalau ia membenciku jauhi saja aku tapi katakan alasannya. Bukannya menerorku seolah-olah aku yang patut disalahkan tapi tak mengatakan apapun padaku. "Kau harusnya mengatakan ini sejak awal Sehun, katakan saja sejak awal kita bertemu kalau kau membenciku dan apa alasannya."

"Maksudku, jika kau baru membenciku baru-baru ini saja. Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku dari insiden Van itu? Jika kau menyesal menyelamatkanku, dan tahu pada awalnya kau tidak menyukaiku kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja Van itu menabrakku dan aku mati?" tanyaku emosi. Ia balas menatapku emosi, "Kau pikir aku menyesal menyelamatkanmu?" tanyanya pelan. "Ya! Aku bisa melihatnya dari ekspresimu! Kau menyesalinya." Sehun menatap sinis. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Terus saja remehkan aku seolah-olah aku orang paling bodoh di dunia, baiklah aku memang bodoh.

"Hai." Sapa sebuah suara dengan riang, aku melihat Kyungsoo lelaki yang lebih mungil dariku datang. "Apa kau akan satu bis dengan kita?" tanyanya padaku, mata bulatnya tampak berbinar lucu. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Sehun sudah buka suara. "Tidak, bis kita penuh." Ucapnya memberi penegasan, lalu dengan segera ia memasuki bis itu.

.

..

Aku sampai di rumah dengan mendapati ayah yang menungguku di meja makan. "Sepupumu Ryeowook menelpon lagi, dia terus bertanya kapan kau akan ke Incheon." Kata ayah lalu meregangkan tangannya. "Bilang padanya, bukankah di tiket itu tanggalnya tercetak secara jelas?" tanyaku. Lalu beralih pergi dari hadapan ayah.

. . .

Aku masuk ke kafetaria lagi, mendapati keluarga Kim selalu duduk di tempat yang sama. Mereka berlima tampak mengobrol dengan membiarkan makanan mereka utuh, Sehun hanya menanggapi sesekali. Tao dan Kris lebih banyak berbicara, sementara Kai mendekap bahu Kyungsoo secara protektif.

"Ikut ke Hyeopjae?" tanya Chen, aku menoleh. "Apa itu Hyeopjae?" tanyaku. "Hyeopjae adalah pantai yang cukup terkenal di Jeju, terletak di sebelah barat Hanrim. Oh, asal kau tahu pantai ini cukup bagus karena cuacanya dingin dan juga dikelilingi hutan yang hijau." Terang Chanyeol. "Ya, dan semua orang akan ikut ke sana." Tambah Baekhyun. "Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kalau kau tidak suka berenang atau berselancar kita bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan. Ikutlah, tempatnya sangat asri." Xiumin menyakinkan. "Baiklah, mungkin aku ikut kalian."

Aku melangkah menuju tempat untuk mengambil makanan, "Hai Luhan." Aku menoleh kaget, mendapati Sehun yang berbicara. Secara tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan apel yang kupegang. "Oh, hai." Sapaku, apel itu secara ajaib memantul dari kakinya dan ia menangkap apel itu. "_Gumawo._" Ketika ia mengembalikan apelku. _Reflek adrenalin _itu bekerja lagi mungkin. "Perubahan ekspresi dan _mood _mu membuatku pusing." Ucapku lalu pergi ke salah satu sisi untuk mengambil lauk. "Aku hanya bilang kalau lebih baik kita tidak berteman, bukan berarti aku tidak mau atau bahkan menyesal mengenalmu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku. "Artinya, kalau kau cukup pintar maka kau akan menjauh dariku atau bahkan tak ingin mengenalku lagi." Aku menghembus nafas malas. "Kalau begitu anggap saja aku tidak pintar karena pada kenyataannya aku seperti itu, jadi apa kau mau membocorkan sesuatu padaku?" desakku. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Mungkin aku lebih menarik mendengarkanmu, apa kau sudah memiliki teori tentangku?" oh oke, aku belum memberitahu kalau aku menduga-duga siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ia hanya sebatas _reflek adrenalin _sialan itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Baik, jangan tertawa. Aku tidak tahu apa, oh mungkin karena kita laki-laki kau mungkin terkena gigitan laba-laba radioaktif atau mungkin juga _cryptonite. _Ya, sedikit tidak masuk akal." Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana jika dugaanmu salah? Bagaimana jika aku bukan termasuk dari salah satu golongan _superhero _itu Luhan? Bagaimana jika aku adalah penjahatnya?"

"Lagi-lagi kau meragukan penilaianku. Dengar, aku memang tidak pintar. Tapi Sehun, aku punya _feeling _yang bagus. Kau bukan orang jahat, kalau kau jahat kau pasti membiarkanku mati dengan Van itu, membiarkanku jatuh di rumah kaca. Tapi kau menyelamatkanku, aku yakin kau hanya sedang menutupi sesuatu. Sebuah topeng yang menutupi kepribadianmu. Lupakan saja, sekali-sekali berbaurlah seperti anak lain. Maksudku, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke suatu tempat saja? Bersenang-senang dengan anak lain, besok semua anak pergi ke pantai. Ikutlah, di sana pemandangannya bagus."

"Pantai apa?" tanyanya, kalau dia ikut pasti aku akan jadi orang pertama yang berhasil mengajaknya. "Hyeopjae." Kataku. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kemungkinan aku tidak ikut." Jawabnya. "Apa kau yakin? Atau ada masalah dengan pantainya?" tanyaku. "Hanya terlalu ramai." Jawabnya singkat, lalu pergi. 'Dia bodoh atau idiot? Di mana ada pantai yang tidak ramai?' batinku.

. . .

Ternyata Hyeopjae memang indah, bukan pantai yang terik. Malah sangat sejuk, seandainya aku bisa _surfing _seperti teman-teman yang lain. Oh tapi itu berarti aku gila, tepi pantai sangat dangkal sekitar 1,2 meter saja. Jadi kalau mau _surfing _dengan ombak yang baik harus pergi ke tengah, dan kalau aku melakukannya dijamin aku akan tenggelam dengan sempurna.

"Melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke pesta dansa bersama membuatku memikirkan Chen. Aku kira dia akan mengajakku, tapi ya.. sampai sekarang dia tidak melakukannya." Saat ini aku duduk di Van yang terbuka bersama Xiumin. "Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia?" tanyaku. "Hmm, kurasa tidak. Maksudku Chen kan.. err kau tahu kalau lelaki seperti Chen dan Chanyeol itu bersifat mendominasi suatu hubungan. Bukan egois mereka kan _seme, _kalau aku mengajak Chen lebih dahulu itu akan menjadi aneh."

"Whoo, tentu tidak seperti itu Xiumin. Kau ini laki-laki, singkirkan rasa malumu. Kau pasti bisa mengajaknya." Aku menyemangati. "Benarkah?" ia bertanya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku melihat Minho datang dari arah timur pantai bersama dua temannya. "Hei Luhan, kita bertemu lagi." Ia menyapaku. "Ya, ayah bilang rumahmu di sekitar pantai ini. Itu yang menyebabkan aku mau ke sini."

"Seharusnya kalian menemani dia, sepertinya Luhan sedang kecewa." Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?" tanya Minho penasaran. "Ia mengajak Sehun kemari dan ajakannya ditolak haha. Tentu saja, mereka kan anak-anak _nerd._" Kata Baekhyun. "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja anak-anak dokter Kim tidak akan mungkin datang ke mari." Jawab seorang teman Minho.

.

..

"Apa yang dimaksud temanmu? Mengapa keluarga dokter Kim tidak ke sini?" tanyaku saat memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Minho di tepi pantai. "Sudah aku duga kau akan bertanya, sifatmu sama seperti ibumu kata Hankyung _ahjussi. _Suka penasaran haha, aku rasa kau tidak ingin mendengarnya. Lagipula aku tidak seharusnya untuk bercerita pula, ini belum tentu benar."

"Kumohon Minho, aku pusing dengan penolakan. Aku bisa jaga rahasia, katakan saja." Mohonku, "Ini legenda kuno yang menyeramkan. Sukuku, suku _Gyeopsam _diceritakan legenda kuno merupakan suku yang berasal dari serigala. Keturunan serigala, seperti teori Darwin yang mengenalkan bahwa manusia berasal dari kera."

"Serigala?" aku membeo. "Begitulah. Itulah kami." Jawab Minho. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Kim? Apa mereka keturunan hewan juga?" tanyaku penasaran. "Keluarga Kim memiliki sebuah klan, dan klan itu adalah musuh kami. Dulu, kakek moyangku menemukan mereka mengacau di tanah kami. Sempat akan terjadi perlawanan, tapi kedua pemimpin klan; kakekku dan pemimpin mereka meminta cara perdamaian. Akhirnya dibuatlah suatu perjanjian, perjanjian itu tertulis dengan jelas. 'Jika mereka tidak akan menginjak tanah kami, apalagi berbuat kekacauan di sini. Kami tidak akan membongkar jati diri mereka kepada orang lain.' Dan kemudian klan itu setuju, setiap anggota klan juga diberi tahu. Ternyata klan seperti itu banyak, dan klan dari keluarga Kim adalah klan kesekian yang berada di sini."

"Tapi katanya mereka pindahan dari Mokpo? Jadi mana cerita yang benar?" Minho mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, yang jelas mereka pernah datang ke mari. Dan, ini kan Cuma sebuah legenda. Kebenarannya masih diragukan." Tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan Chen dan Xiumin yang saling mengejar. "Lalu, makhluk apa mereka? Maksudku mereka jenis apa?" aku tidak yakin dengan pertanyaanku sendiri. "Luhan, ini hanya sebuah legenda. Sudah jangan dipikirkan, susah untuk mengoreknya. Teman-temanmu menunggu di sana."

. . .

Aku duduk menghadap laptopku, pasti ada keterangan mengenai suku Gyeopsam. Aku mencari _keyword _'Legenda suku Gyeopsam' di _google. _Berusaha mencari sedikit info, dan ternyata benar. Tidak banyak data yang bisa kudapatkan, hanya ada sekitar empat buah entri. Aku menggeser kursorku pada sebuah entri yang sekiranya bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku melihat ada sebuah buku yang menarik, aku berencana membelinya. Untung saja mereka menjual buku itu di Jeju, dekat taman Hanrim tadi. Aku mencatat alamat toko buku itu dan berencana ke sana.

.

..

Akhirna, setelah sekian lama diguyur hujan aku bisa melihat matahari bersinar cerah lagi. Seperti ada harapan baru, aku duduk di kursi taman. Menyapukan pandanganku, melihat beberapa mahasiswa berlalu-lalang. "Dia tidak akan datang." Jawab Baekhyun seolah-olah membaca pikiranku. "Ketika cuaca cerah, mereka tidak akan pernah datang." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. "_Camping, _dokter Kim dan istrinya selalu mengajak mereka berlibur ketika cuaca cerah." Jelas Baekhyun, aku hanya mengangguk. Xiumin datang dengan bola sepak di tangannya, "Aku akan pergi dengan Chen di pesta itu! Kau yakin akan melewatkannya Luhannie?" tanyanya. "Selamat, dan ya.. tiket tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja."

"Oh Baekhyun, apa kau mau ikut aku ke Hanrim? Aku mau membeli _jersey _sepak bola, ya.. sebagai kado untuk adikku." Tanya Xiumin. "Baiklah, aku juga sepertinya ingin melihat-lihat sepatu." Jawab Baekhyun. "Hanrim? Boleh aku ikut?" mereka mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

..

Aku tidak tertarik pada benda-benda berbau sepak bola di hadapanku meski sebentar lagi piala dunia akan digelar. Padahal seharusnya aku sudah seantusias Xiumin, tentu saja. Mau piala dunia atau _premier league _atau apapun kegilaan pada sepak bola sudah mendarah daging di tubuhku. "Luhan, kau tidak mau membeli sesuatu? Bukankah kau menyukai Manchester United?" tanya Xiumin, aku menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku mau pergi ke toko buku, boleh aku pergi?" tanyaku.

"Oh silahkan, hati-hati ya." Aku mengangguk, aku segera berlari dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas tentang alamat toko buku itu. Tak lama aku menemukan toko buku kecil yang letaknya agak terpencil, padahal aku kira itu _book store _yang cukup mewah. –tidak mengherankan sih, entrinya di _google _bahkan tidak sampai lima buah-

Aku memasuki toko itu, mengatakan buku apa yang akan aku beli. "Enam ribu Won." Aku menyerahkan uangku. Lalu membawa buku tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Rasanya tak sabar untuk sampai rumah dan membongkar segalanya.

Aku melewati gang-gang sempit, hari sudah beranjak malam. Dan, sepertinya aku ragu untuk menemukan bis dan taksi di sekitar tempat ini. Aku menyusuri lorong sempit yang membawaku keluar menuju jalan yang lebih ramai.

"Gadis kecil yang berjalan sendirian, kau cukup berani eoh?" seseorang tiba-tiba memegang pundakku. "Lepaskan tanganmu, dan koreksi. Aku lelaki, dan tentu aku cukup berani untuk melewati jalan ini." Aku menyingkirkan tangannya. "Lelaki? Oh, aku meragukannya." Tiba-tiba saja sudah banyak orang di sekitarku. "Apa maumu? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, lebih baik kau bersenang-senang dengan kami dulu." Baru aku mau menendang mereka, seseorang sudah menahan gerakanku. "LEPASKAN AKU ATAU AKU hmmpphff.." mulutku dibungkam, aku mengejang-ngejangkan tubuhku. Tidak, ini mimpi buruk! Mereka bahkan sudah mulai membuka bajuku!

Tolong, siapapun.. tolong aku..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil ke arah kami, aku menatap Volvo yang menuju kami. Tidak asing, itu Volvo milik Sehun. Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menatap kami, aku menyampaikan pandangan memohon ke arah Sehun. Aku bahkan hampir menangis.

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Sehun, "Anak kecil, kau ingin jadi pahlawan?" orang itu meremehkan Sehun. "Lepaskan, dan berkelahilah denganku pecundang!" aku bersyukur, cengkraman di tubuhku dilepaskan. Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Sehun mendekati mereka, tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan hanya saja orang-orang itu berlari menjauhinya. Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku masih _shock, _aku tidak perduli kalau kecepatan Sehun sudah di atas rata-rata berkendara. Kalau saja ayah melihat Sehun aku yakin ayah sudah menilangnya. Aku kaget, tidak kusangka di Jeju ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis begitu tinggi. Bahkan sampai pemerkosaan!

"Kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kita kembali dan aku akan membunuhnya!" geram Sehun. "K-Kumohon, berhenti membahasnya. A-aku tidak tahu.." suaraku seperti terjepit. Tak kusangka sebelah tangan Sehun mengusap lengan kiriku. "Ssh, maaf. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat, tenanglah. Kau sudah aman."

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah resto, ia mengajakku turun. Sampai di meja, aku hanya menatap kosong. "Pesanlah makan, kau harus makan agar pikiranmu lebih tenang." Kata Sehun, tumben ia bisa berkata selembut ini padaku. "Pesankan aku apa saja." Ucapku lirih.

"Maaf, kau pasti trauma. Di Jeju, tingkat kriminalitas cukup tinggi dan meningkat dari tahun ke tahun. Apalagi terhadap lelaki berwajah manis sepertimu, dan aku mendengar pikiran mereka kalau mereka sangat menginginkanmu, maafkan aku Luhan.. seharusnya aku datang lebih awal."

Aku menoleh menatapnya, seorang pelayan dengan pakaian berpotongan rendah mengantar makanan kami. "Kau tidak ingin makan juga, tampan?" tanyanya, suaranya dibuat semenggoda mungkin ke arah Sehun. "Tidak." Jawab Sehun, entah kenapa aku merasa senang Sehun menolak godaan gadis tadi.

"Bisa memberikanku beberapa jawaban?" tanyaku. "Tentu." Aku mengerjapkan mata, "Kau mendengar pikiran mereka? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun menatap orang-orang lain di resto ini. "Aku bisa membaca pikiran banyak orang secara bersamaan, aku bisa membaca semua pikiran orang di sini. Kecuali kau, kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak bisa kubaca."

"Aku?" tanyaku. "Lihat, akan kuberitahu pikiran orang-0rang di sini. Uang.." Sehun menatap orang yang duduk di dekat pintu, aku mengikuti pandangannya. "Seks." Ia menatap wanita di samping orang tadi. "Uang." Ia beralih pada seseorang yang sedang memainkan laptopnya. "Keluarga." Sehun beralih pada kakek tua yang duduk sendirian. "Dan, peliharaan."

"Lalu kau, semuanya berubah. Seakan kau adalah titik butaku, tidak satu halpun yang bisa kubaca darimu." Kata Sehun menatapku. "Mengapa aku tidak? Apa ada kesalahan padaku?" tanyaku. "Entah, bukan kau yang salah. Aku malah ragu yang salah adalah inderaku." Jawab Sehun. "Lalu tadi, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba datang? Meski kau membaca pikiran, tidak mungkin dari rumahmu ke Hanrim kau bisa membacanya kan? Apa kau, mengikutiku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku berusaha selalu menjaga jarak denganmu Luhan, tapi tidak bisa. Aku merasa harus melindungimu, jadi aku datang. Aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang jauh darimu, aku merasa harus selalu dekat denganmu. _Eottokhae?_" aku terdiam. "Kalau tidak bisa, jangan melakukannya. Jangan jauhi aku, jangan menghindariku, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ingat, aku akan selalu ada jika kau tidak bisa jauh dariku Oh Sehun.."

.

..

Volvo Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan yang lebih normal, aku sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. Aku diam dan menatap jalanan yang sepi, "Kau merasa lebih baik?" Sehun bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk. "Boleh kutahu umurmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Sembilan belas menuju dua puluh." Jawabku. Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya.. kau tidak terlihat berumur sembilan belas tahun. Maksudku, kau terlihat lebih muda. Aku kira kau seumuran denganku, atau bahkan anak percepatan belajar yang kuliah lebih awal." Giliran aku yang terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau orang kesekian yang menyatakan wajahku jauh lebih muda dari umurku. Dan bukankah aku sudah menyakinkanmu kalau aku ini bodoh? Tidak mungkin aku ikut percepatan belajar. Kalau aku lebih tua darimu, berapa umurmu?" tanyaku.

"Tujuh belas tahun." Aku mendelik, "_Mwoya? _Kau bahkan terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku. Aku kira kau di awal sembilan belasmu atau mungkin delapan belas tahun. Juga cara bicaramu, kau sangat formal dan terdengar dewasa." Jawabku. "Dan, kau juga orang kesekian yang mengatakan hal itu." Kami terdiam, sampai kurasa Sehun menyalakan pemanas dengan suhu yang melewati batas. Aku sudah cukup gerah. "Sehun, kurasa kita sudah cukup hangat. Biar aku matikan.."

"Jangan!" Deg! Begitu Sehun berteriak jangan, punggung tangan kami bersentuhan. "T-Tanganmu dingin, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Tapi seperti biasa, ia tak menjawabku. Wajahnya luar biasa datar dan ia hanya fokus lagi menatap jalan.

Kami sampai di depan kantor ayah yang cukup ramai, tumben kantor polisi jadi seramai ini. "Sehun, itu kantor ayahku. Bisa kita mampir terlebih dahulu? Kenapa ramai sekali, ada apa?" tanyaku berulang pada Sehun –atau pada diriku sendiri mengingat Sehun hanya diam- "Itu ada mobil _appa _juga, sedang apa dia di sini?"

Kami turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan dokter Kim yang keluar dari kantor ayah, aku menghampiri dokter Kim dengan tergesa-gesa. "Dokter, ada apa?" tanyaku. "Kangin _hyung _teman ayahmu tewas." Jawab dokter Kim. "_Mwo? _Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku. "Serangan hewan buas lagi."

"Hewan buas? Berarti hewan buas semakin dekat ke kota?" tanyaku penasaran. "Luhan, lebih baik kau menemui ayahmu terlebih dahulu. Kangin _hyung _dan ayahmu sangat dekat." Aku mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Luhan, sampaikan salam pada ayahmu." Aku membungkukkan badan. "Hati-hati dokter, hati-hati Sehun." Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku masuk mendapati ayah sedang termenung di meja kerjanya, sepertinya ayah benar-benar terpukul atas kejadian ini. "Ayah, aku turut berduka cita. Semoga temanmu diterima di sisi Tuhan." Hiburku, ayah diam, kemudian berdeham kecil. "Aku tahu Lu, hanya saja. Ini begitu cepat bagi ayah, ayah merasa berdosa tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Ayah, sudahlah.. binatang-binatang itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Jangan menyalahkan diri ayah sendiri."

. . .

Aku menyuruh ayah istirahat, kelihatannya ia masih terpukul. Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar, mengeluarkan buku yang baru saja aku beli tadi. Buku itu secara penuh tertulis dalam _hangeul, _membuatku harus membacanya pelan-pelan karena aku tidak terlalu lancar dalam membaca sekaligus menerjemahkannya.

'_A Cold One._' Aku diam, kemudian mengetik sesuatu di laptopku yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Tiba-tiba keluar banyak entri dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda, aku membuka dua entri dalam bahasa Mandarin dan Korea.

Penjelasan dalam bahasa Mandarin dan Korea sedikit banyak sama, karena pada hakikatnya berada dalam satu bagian benua yaitu Asia Timur. Tapi di China, mereka memiliki tempat khusus, tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia. Dan bahkan mereka tinggal di tempat yang tidak pernah kuketahui kalau tempat itu ada di China.

Tapi kenapa mereka harus berada jauh dengan manusia? Aku membuka-buka entri itu lagi, sampai entri dalam bahasa Korea menjawabku. '_..Makhluk yang berada di Korea lebih bisa bersahabat, mereka bisa menyamarkan keberadaan diri mereka. Sehingga kehadiran mereka lebih banyak tidak disadari oleh orang-orang, hidup bersama dengan manusia dan mendapat makanannya secara bebas pula._'

_'Mereka kuat._' Aku menahan nafasku, '_Cepat._' Tiba-tiba aku mengingat saat Sehun menyelamatkanku dari mobil Van Jonghyun. Ia cepat dan terlalu kuat, akhirnya ada teori yang menghapuskan teori bodoh milik Sehun. '_Hanya meminum darah, abadi, berkulit dingin.' _Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, aku cemas. Mengapa tidak ada keterangan yang jelas makhluk apa Sehun ini? Semua ciri-cirinya menunjukkan bahwa Sehun adalah termasuk dari 'mereka.'

_'Ini dipercaya bukan hanya legenda, terlalu banyak kisah nyatanya. Di berbagai tempat ditemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka. Tanda-tanda kehadiran vampir._' Aku diam membaca paragraf terakhir entri tersebut. "_O-Omona!_" pekikku. "J-Jadi Sehun.."

. . .

"Aku mau bicara denganmu!" aku menghadang Sehun yang baru saja masuk, Sehun menatapku. "Apa?" aku memegang lengannya, tidak perduli meski kulitnya sedingin es. "Hutan belakang sekolah."

**TBC!**

** Oh iya mau meluruskan beberapa hal. Pertama itu typo, Kyungsoo cowok ya ^^ mianhae saya ngga nyadar nulis 'gadis' di part 1 ;;A;; . Sumpaaahh masih kebawa cerita TMIS. /bow ke reader ;A;**

** Dua, ini remake. Dan aku merubah beberapa bagiannya biar nyambung ke cerita HunHan, maaf ya kalau ngerubahnya banyak._.v atau kalau ada yang bilang sama, ya iya ini kan remake ^^v**

** Yasudah, review jusseyo :)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Twilight (Remake) Part 4

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah, my first remake FF. Listen well, this is a remake! Not a plagiarism, original story is belong to the Stephanie Mayer as the writer of Twilight Saga. But, all plot here is mine. Half story is same with the original text, but half others are different. I write it with my own idea, and i'll change it. :) gimme support guys~ (nb: i remake the movie)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Kami tiba di hutan belakang sekolah, aku menghela nafasku. Aku diam, melemparkan tas ranselku sembarangan. Memunggungi Oh Sehun yang pasti sedang mencoba-coba menebak pikiranku, dan aku beruntung jadi orang satu-satunya yang tidak bisa ia baca. "Aku memiliki teori baru, teori yang lebih kuyakini daripada teori-teoriku sebelumnya."

"Aku ragu kau akan benar." Aku mendesis. "Ya, katakan saja sampai kau menyadari bahwa teoriku benar." Kudengar langkahnya semakin mendekat. "Katakan saja, semua yang ingin kau katakan. Aku ingin tahu seberapa cerdas kau menemukan teorimu." Aku menyiapkan diriku. "Oh Sehun, jawab dengan jujur. Berapa umurmu yang sebenarnya?" Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia berada cukup dekat denganku, hawa dingin seakan menyapaku. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tujuh belas tahun? Aku yakin ingatanmu masih berfungsi dengan baik." Tidak bukan itu bodoh! "Kalau begitu, berapa lama kau menjadi seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun?" desakku. "Tidak lama."

"Kau cepat dan terlalu cepat untuk ukuran manusia, dan kau lebih kuat dari siapapun untuk menghentikan Van yang melaju kencang. Kulitmu berwarna putih pucat dan sedingin es, juga matamu yang berubah warna secara tiba-tiba. Kau membiarkan makananmu utuh setiap hari, kau tidak akan datang di saat cuaca cerah. Dan kau tidak mungkin berusia tujuh belas tahun, atau tidak mungkin hanya menempuh sedikit waktu untuk mencapai usia tujuh belas tahunmu. Segala tingkah lakumu mencerminkan kalau kau berasal dari era waktu yang berbeda."

"Lalu, dengan semua ciri-ciri yang kau dapatkan itu? Bisa kau simpulkan makhluk apa aku ini?" tanyanya menantang. "Termasuk dalam legenda suku Gyeopsam, kau adalah musuh mereka. Seorang vampir." Aku mengakhiri teoriku, kurasa ketika aku lulus aku harus melamar jadi seorang detektif.

"Lalu, apa kau takut denganku?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, untuk apa aku harus takut?" kataku. "Baik, mari kita ajukan sebuah pertanyaan dasar. Kau tahu tentang apa yang aku makan kan?" aku menimbang jawabanku. "Darah, tapi kurasa Minho menyiratkan suatu pernyataan. Kalian _seharusnya _tidak berbahaya, dan itu cukup membuatku yakin. Dari awal aku sudah yakin kalau kau memang seperti itu."

Kemudian kurasakan telapak tangan dinginnya menyentuh lenganku, menarikku. "Kau mau apa?" tanyaku. "Ikut aku ke puncak gunung, kau harus tahu seperti apa aku jika berada di bawah sinar matahari." Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menggendongku di atas punggungnya. Mudah sekali ia meraihku seperti itu, seolah-olah aku lelaki dengan berat badan 5,6 kilogram bukannya 56 kilogram seperti kenyataannya.

Sehun menggerakkan kakinya, dan kami melaju dalam kecepatan tidak wajar. Sangat tidak wajar, kecepatan Sehun secepat angin. Sekelilingku berubah menjadi kabur menunjukkan betapa cepatnya Sehun. Hanya dalam lima detik –kalau aku tidak salah menghitung- kami sampai di puncak gunung.

Sehun menurunkanku, aku lega ketika kami berhenti. Ia langsung menuju ke tempat yang disinari cukup cahaya matahari tanpa terhalang pepohonan-pepohonan hutan yang besar. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat, "Ini mengapa kami tidak pernah menunjukkan tubuh kami pada orang lain. Orang-orang akan mengenali kalau kita _berbeda._" Aku menatap kulit putih pucat Sehun yang sempurna, tanpa cacat. Sehun benar-benar menawan dilihat dari berbagai sisi, aku bersumpah.

Sampai kemudian aku melihat cahaya berpendar-pendar di tubuhnya, berkerli-kerlip. Kurasa Tuhan memberikan segalanya pada vampir, segalanya kecuali darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Apa keinginan terbesar manusia yang tidak mereka miliki? Keabadian, membeku di umur yang rata-rata muda, kerupawanan wajah, tubuh yang sempurna, kepintaran, dan sekarang.. keindahan. "Inilah siapa aku." Ucapnya lirih. "Seperti berlian, k-kau indah sekali Sehun.. sempurna." Pujiku.

"Indah? Aku meragukan pendapatmu lagi, ini kulit seorang pembunuh. Dan kau masih mengagumiku? Kau benar-benar sinting Luhan." Ucapnya, bergerak menjauhiku. "Ya, aku memang tidak waras. Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau penilaianku akan benar, jangan meragukan _feeling_ yang kumiliki Sehun." Ucapku. "Itu hanya karena kau percaya dengan kebohongan, Choi Minho hanya tidak benar-benar mengenalku. Ia tidak tahu bahwa hanya _seharusnya _saja kami tidak berbahaya, tapi bagaimanapun kami berbahaya. Kami diciptakan menjadi seorang predator aku bahkan predator paling berbahaya di dunia, aku pembunuh Luhan!" jeritnya kesal.

"Lalu? Apa dengan kau mengakui jati dirimu aku harus menjadi takut? Tidak kan? Aku tahu mana yang baik untukku ataupun yang tidak." Aku masih bersikukuh. "Ya, tapi tetap saja. Kau mengundang bahaya itu sendiri, aku berusaha menjauhimu tapi kau malah mendekat padaku. Segala tentangku kau anggap menarik dan kau penasaran lalu berusaha mendekatiku. _Pabo saram, _suara, rupa dan bahkan aromaku malah membuatmu tertarik."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tertarik padamu?" tanyaku. "Artinya kau benar-benar bodoh, kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melarikan diri jika aku menyerangmu! Aku heran apa yang ada di otakmu sehingga kau tidak menjauhiku?" geramnya. "Tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyimpulkan isi otakku sendiri."

"Aku dirancang untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh." Ia mendekatiku beberapa langkah hanya dalam 1/16 detik. "Aku tidak perduli." Jawabku. "Aku pernah membunuh banyak orang sebelum ini." Aku diam, "Itu tidak terlalu penting." Jawabku akhirnya. "Aku ingin membunuhmu, aromamu berbeda. Belum pernah aku merasa begitu menginginkan bau seseorang sebanyak ini dalam hidupku." Ia semakin mendekatiku, ujung jari dinginnya menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku mempercayaimu, selalu." Jawabku. "_Andwae!_ Siapa menyuruhmu percaya padaku?" tanyanya, aku mengangkat bahu. "Terserah apapun pendapatmu, aku hanya mempercayaimu Sehun. Lihat aku, aku mempercayaimu." Tukasku, namun ia malah pergi dengan sekejap mata. Aku berputar mencarinya, dan menemukan ia sedang duduk di atas batang pohon.

"Keluargaku berbeda, kami menyebut diri kami vegetarian. Kami berhenti memburu darah manusia, dan hanya memburu darah-darah binatang. Belajar untuk mengendalikan rasa haus agar bisa berbaur dengan manusia dan menjalani hidup lebih normal, dan kau.. semenjak kedatanganmu aku menyadari betapa kodratku tidak bisa berubah. Darah manusia tetap menjadi kebutuhan paling pokok, berada di dekatmu seperti memerintah orang-orang untuk memaksaku menelan bara api. Aroma tubuhmu, seperti sebuah candu bagiku. Kau bagaikan heroin yang diciptakan khusus untukku, selalu membiusku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah berhenti."

"Lalu jika aroma tubuhku seperti candu bagimu, mengapa kau membenciku? Menerorku dengan menyuruhku menjauh dariku?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia menggelantung di batang itu, menyentuhkan telapak dinginnya ke puncak kepalaku. Tatapannya berubah sendu, "Aku tidak membencimu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku demi kebaikanmu sendiri, aku takut tiba-tiba aku melepaskan pengendalian diriku. Aku takut melukaimu.."

"Hey Sehunna, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya." Hiburku, entah berpengaruh atau tidak baginya. Sehun turun dari batang pohon itu, ia berjalan mendahuluiku menuju celah dari dua bebatuan besar yang saling berhadapan. "Aku frustasi, aku frustasi karena aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan. Katakan sesuatu tentang apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini." Pintanya, ia mendekatiku. Kedua lengannya yang kokoh memenjaraku, jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Tidak ada apapun, saat ini aku hanya sedang ketakutan." Ucapku memberinya sebuah petunjuk. "Bagus." Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak takut padamu, tidak takut sama sekali. Aku hanya takut, takut bila suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku." Akhirnya aku bisa menyuarakan pikiranku dengan benar. "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama yang kubutuhkan untuk menantimu." Ia memegang dadaku, aku yakin dengan benar ia pasti merasakan detakan jantungku yang bertalu-talu.

"Seperti singa yang jatuh cinta pada seekor domba." Ucap Sehun. "Domba yang bodoh." Tambahku. "Dan singa masokis yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengejar domba tersebut." Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

.

..

Kami berdua berbaring di ladang bunga, aku tidak pernah tahu ladang bunga bisa menjadi tempat yang romantis. Selama ini aku hanya pergi bermain bola di ladang bunga, atau yang lebih aku pergi bersama ibu dulu, ibu mengajariku kegiatan _feminine _seperti bercocok tanam atau sekedar memetik bunga –ibu menginginkan anak perempuan pada awalnya-

Aku menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapku, tak perduli bagaimanapun ekspresi Sehun. Ia tetap terlihat tampan, sangat tampan. Cahaya matahari menyinari kami berdua, membuatku menatap Sehun yang terlihat indah. "Lihat, kau seindah bintang yang berpendar-pendar." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih indah dari ini." Balasnya, pertama kali ia memujiku.

"Oh Sehun." Panggilku, ia menatapku tajam. "Apa dengan ini, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku, rasanya aku ingin menggunting lidahku sendiri karena bertanya secara lancang. "Menurutmu?" aish, aku selalu membenci orang yang suka bertanya balik. "Harapanku iya, dan kuanggap iya." Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku bersikap sangat egois. "Dan kurasa aku tidak ingin menghancurkan harapanmu Luhannie, dan terlebih aku tidak ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena menolakmu." Terdengar bagai sebuah jawaban yang sangat pasti.

. . .

Ada tiga hal yang kiranya aku ketahui dengan pasti dari seorang Oh Sehun, pertama; Sehun benar-benar seorang vampir. Kedua; ada bagian dalam tubuhnya yang tidak tahu seberapa banyak begitu menginginkan darahku. Dan ketiga;

Tiinn! Tiinn!

Oh itu suara klakson mobilnya, aku memandang dari jendela kamarku. Ia sedang berdiri dengan tampannya bersandar pada mobil Volvonya, memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku. Aku tidak yakin untuk menahan diriku sendiri agar tidak berlari dan memeluknya di bawah sana. Tapi, kurasa aku harus melanjutkan yang ketiga bukan? Yang ketiga adalah; detik ini hingga kapanpun, aku telah yakin. Yakin bahwa, aku jatuh cinta tanpa syarat pada Sehun. Dan sepertinya perasaan ini tidak dapat diganggu-gugat kembali.

.

..

Ini pertama kalinya semenjak sekitar.. eh entah aku tak benar-benar menghitungnya. Yang jelas ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke kampus tanpa Chevy merahku, kurasa ia butuh istirahat di rumah. Sehun mengantarku ke kampus dengan Volvonya. Kami sudah berbelok ke arah parkiran kampus, sampai kusadari Sehun terkekeh. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya pikiran orang-orang langsung tertuju pada kita. Oh aku bahkan dapat mendengar pikiran Xiumin yang terhitung tiga kali mengucap kata '_Sesange._' Kurasa akan jadi berita besar." Candanya. "Ya, tapi aku tidak pernah suka jadi topik utama." Gerutuku. "Aku tahu, ayo kita turun."

Aku turun begitu Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan menyadari suasana asing yang langsung mewarnai langkahku, biasanya orang-orang menatapku hanya karena menyadari aku lebih imut dari kebanyakan orang –Sehun mengatakan isi beberapa mahasiswa ketika aku pertama kali datang- atau tatapan jijik dan heran pada mobil Chevy kesayanganku.

Tapi sekarang semua orang menatapku karena lengan Sehun yang bertenger manis di pundakku. Kebanyakan tatapan 'Bagaimana-bisa-dia-menggaet-pangeran-sekolah-yang-terakhir-itu' ya kalau penilaianku tidak salah sih. "Wow, semua orang benar-benar menatap kita Hunna." Lirihku. "Bukan pria yang itu, ia hanya melihat tanpa memikirkan apapun." Sehun menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. "Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur membocorkan jati diriku, melanggar peraturan. Jadi bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke neraka." Aku menatap Sehun heran. 'Peraturan? Peraturan yang mana yang ia langgar?'

.

..

Pulang sekolah kami menuju puncak gunung lagi, duduk di salah satu tempat. "Jadi, apa setiap orang harus mengalami fase meninggal untuk bisa jadi sepertimu?" tanyaku. "Tidak hanya Suho _appa _yang mengalaminya, dan _appa _tidak akan merubah seseorang menjadi vampir jika orang itu memiliki kesempatan hidup dengan cara lain." Terangnya, aku mengangguk. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Semenjak _appa _mengubahku pada tahun 1900, jadi jika sekarang tahun 2013 maka aku sudah seratus tiga belas tahun menjadi seorang vampir. Pada saat itu adalah saat di mana hidup dan mati memperebutkanku, aku sekarat karena terkena flu yang di bawa oleh orang-orang Eropa." Aku menatap Sehun. "Bagaimana rasanya itu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Racun itu sangat mengerikan, sekali kau merasakannya maka panas akan langsung merayapi tubuhmu. Kau terbakar berhari-hari, badanmu menjadi sangat sakit. Seperti kau dikurung dalam kobaran api dan dilarang keluar, seperti itu."

"Tapi menjadi seperti _appa _jauh lebih susah, tidak semua orang berhasil ia selamatkan. Terkadang pengendalian dirinya yang tercipta lebih dari dua ratus tahun juga runtuh." Aku menatap Sehun lagi, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. "Bukannya dokter Kim hanya perlu menggigit pasiennya?" tanyaku. "Tidak sesederhana itu, ketika vampir merasakan darah manusia segalanya telah menjadi berbeda. Sisi binatang dalam diri kita bangkit, akal gelap lebih menguasai. Sangat susah untuk menghentikan diri." Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi Suho-ssi bisa melakukannya." Tukasku. "Ya, dia memang bisa. Pertama denganku, kemudian dengan Yi Xing _umma. Umma _terluka ketika jatuh saat _hiking, _tubuhnya patah dan hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan." Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, alasan kau tidak membunuh manusia adalah kau ingin menjaga kepercayaan yang diberikan ayah angkatmu?" Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak juga, aku hanya tak benar-benar ingin menjadi monster pembunuh sepenuhnya. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki etika dan hidup dengan normal di keabadian umurku seperti keluargaku yang lain. Kami memang vegetarian, tapi itu tak benar-benar membuat kami puas. Hanya seperti kau memakan kedelai setiap hari, mengenyangkan saja. Tidak seperti meminum darah manusia yang lezat, apalagi bau darahmu yang sangat-sangat lezat Luhan."

"Apa perbedaan aroma hewan, manusia lain, dan aroma tubuhku bagi vampir?" Sehun menggeser duduknya. "Hewan seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, seperti kedelai. Lalu manusia lain, mereka seperti daging yang dimasak sederhana atau seperti aroma suatu bunga. Tapi kau, kau seperti bau daging yang telah dimasak oleh _chef _restoran bintang lima, atau seperti bau ladang bunga yang memiliki bau wangi yang begitu semerbak." Jelas Sehun, aku mengangguk. "Aku tak membayangkan betapa tersiksanya kau harus menahan bau seperti itu."

"Ya, aku sangat tersiksa. Apalagi kau dengan bodohnya tak pernah mau menjauh dariku. Diliputi berbagai penasaran yang membuatku harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu yang tak pernah berakhir." Sehun mendesis, kemudian ia mengeluarkan _smirk_nya yang menakutkan. "Lalu, apa yang membunuh Kangin _ahjussi _adalah vampir juga? Tidak ada binatang buas kan?" tanyaku. "Ya, memang vampir. _Appa _sudah mengetahuinya ketika melihat luka pada tubuhnya, dan vampir memang banyak Lu.. di Asia paling banyak di Korea, Jepang, di China juga banyak tetapi susah menemukan keberadaannya. Sementara di Eropa dan Amerika lebih banyak lagi." Aku jadi teringat berita yang pernah kubaca di internet. '_..Makhluk yang berada di Korea lebih bisa bersahabat, mereka bisa menyamarkan keberadaan diri mereka. Sehingga kehadiran mereka lebih banyak tidak disadari oleh orang-orang, hidup bersama dengan manusia dan mendapat makanannya secara bebas pula._' Ternyata semua itu benar.

"Lalu, apa semua anggota keluargamu bisa membaca pikiran sepertimu?" tanyaku, Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak semua, hanya beberapa vampir yang memiliki kelebihan sepertiku. Kyungsoo bisa melihat masa depan, ia melihatmu datang untukku, ia melihatmu ditabrak oleh van sehingga aku bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kalau Kai, ia bisa memainkan perasaan orang." Terang Sehun. "Lalu, kalau ia bisa melihatku datang untukmu mengapa kau menghindariku pada awalnya? Bukankah Kyungsoo tahu bahwa akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Masa depan yang dilihat Kyungsoo sifatnya subyektif, masa depan akan berubah jika orang itu memutuskannya. Seperti contohnya ketika van itu akan menabrakmu, aku bisa membaca di pikiran Kyungsoo kalau kau akan mati bersimbah darah. Tapi kemudian aku memutuskan menyelamatkanmu sehingga kau hidup Luhan." Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. "Bagaimana rasanya bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" tanyaku.

"Sulit untuk menggambarkannya, tapi akan kucoba. Rasanya seperti mendengar orang-orang berbicara di satu ruangan, terkadang aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana suara pikiran mereka atau suara dari mulut mereka. Namun, bila aku memfokuskannya pada suara seseorang barulah pikiran mereka akan sangat jelas untuk kudengar. Terkadang ketika aku terlalu serius mendengar pikiran mereka, aku tidak akan sadar kalau aku malah menanggapi apa yang ada di pikiran mereka bukannya perkataan yang muncul dari mulut mereka haha." Sehun terkekeh.

Ketika hujan mulai reda, ia berjalan menuju tebing. Menatap laut Hyeopjae yang tenang –hutan tempat tinggal Minho dan sekolahku terhubung, sehingga kami juga bisa melihat laut Hyeopjae jika berada di ketinggian yang cukup seperti saat ini- "Mau naik ke punggungku? Kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Sehun lalu berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku ragu, "Err, volvomu?" aku ingat dengan volvo yang ia parkirkan di parkiran kampus kami. "Aku bisa mengambilnya nanti." Akhirnya aku memeluk lehernya, dan ia mengajakku terbang lagi.

. . .

Brukk!

Sehun dengan seenak jidat berdiri di 'kepala' Chevy kesayanganku yang sedang kubersihkan. Ia kemudian meloncat turun dalam sekejapan mata. "Hey Sehun-ah, tidak bisakah kau bertingkah lebih manusiawi? Aku punya tetangga di sini." Gerutuku sambil tetap mengelap Chevyku. "Haha, _mianhae. _Tapi rasanya lucu untuk menggodamu Luhannie."

"_Hyung!_ Panggil aku _hyung, _Aku lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun darimu." Ancamku. "Woo, aku lebih tua sembilan puluh tiga tahun darimu _hyung._" Ia mengingatkan. "Terserah." Tukasku pendek. "Oh ya Luhannie, aku punya sebuah ajakan untukmu. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku besok." Aku meneguk liurku cepat. Sehun membetulkan bagian Chevyku yang ringsek, dan dengan sekali tarik Chevy itu tidak ringsek lagi. "Oh, _gumawo._"

"Tunggu, bertemu dengan keluargamu?" tanyaku ragu. "_Ne, wae?_" aku memainkan jari-jariku. "Tidak, aku hanya takut bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku." Ucapku. "Jadi kau khawatir kalau keluargaku tidak akan menyukaimu? Dan bukannya khawatir kalau rumahku itu bakal penuh vampir. Wow, kau menajubkan." Ia memujiku –atau menyindirku- "Oh ya, senang bisa menghiburmu." Gurauku. Tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh ke arah jalanan rumahku yang sepi, aku menyadari perbedaan ekspresinya.

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Rumit untuk dijelaskan, err aku akan menjemputmu besok." Ia melangkahkan kaki ke Volvonya, -yang aku bahkan tidak tahu semenjak kapan mobil itu ada di dekatku- "Hati-hati!" ia mengangguk. Tak lama aku melihat Chevy berwarna cokelat muda milik Choi Seunghyun _ahjussi _datang, kurasa keluarga Choi menyukai truk mini dengan _merk _Chevy sedikit menggelikan. Tapi Chevy milik Seunghyun _ahjussi _lebih bagus dan terawat tidak rongsok seperti milikku, tidak perduli betapa jeleknya aku menyayangi truk ini.

Minho turun dari Chevy miliknya, lalu mengambil kursi roda milik ayahnya di bagian belakang. Kemudian membantu ayahnya duduk di kursi roda tersebut, "Hey.. mau lihat truk milik kalian?" sapaku riang. Minho dan Seunghyun terkekeh bersamaan, "Kelihatannya jadi tambah bagus ketika kau yang merawatnya." Aku senang dengan pujian Minho. "Sebenarnya kami datang untuk melihat pertandingan di televisi layar datar milikmu nak, dan juga Minho tidak pernah berhenti merengek untuk menemuimu."

Minho menyenggol ayahnya, "Oh _dad, thanks._" Ucap Minho. Ayah datang dari arah selatan, meletakkan kaleng-kaleng minuman di pangkuan Seunghyun. "Ayo masuk!" ayah mendorong kursi roda Seunghyun. "Sudah ada perkembangan tentang kasus Kangin?" ayah menggeleng. "Aku sedikit tidak percaya kalau kasus itu adalah kasus serangan hewan buas." Ucap ayah lemah, ia pasti masih merasa terpukul.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu." Seunghyun menambahi ucapan ayah, "Yang penting jauhkan saja anak-anak dari hutan." Pesan ayah. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, aku hanya diam dan mengikuti mereka masuk rumah. Bagaimana bisa aku mendengar ayah pusing memikirkan masalah ini di kantornya? Sementara aku tahu siapa yang membunuh sahabat ayah itu, dan bahkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu dari kawanan 'pembunuh' itu. Luar biasa, bukankah aku anak yang durhaka eoh?

. . .

Aku diam ketika Sehun menjalankan mobilnya, membelah hutan-hutan di Jeju yang masih sangat alami. Rumah mereka sangat terpencil, jauh lebih terpencil dari rumah keluarga Minho. Perjalanan yang ditempuh juga lumayan jauh, aku memperhatikan pemandangan yang belum pernah aku lihat.

Sampai jalanan yang berkelok-kelok itu habis, sebuah jalanan lurus sepi. Sampai kemudian aku melihat sebuah rumah yang minimalis dan elegan berdiri kokoh di kanan jalan. Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya, aku keluar dari mobil. Kami masuk ke rumah itu, arsitekturnya sangat indah. "Ini luar biasa." Ucapku. Bagaimana bisa kaca lebih mendominasi rumah itu daripada tembok, membuat kami bebas melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Sel bawa tanah? Peti mati? Atau parit?" aku menggeleng. "Sejujurnya parit tak pernah masuk dalam pikiranku." Ucapku jujur. "Ya, tidak ada parit." Aku mengikuti Sehun yang menaiki anak tangga. "Di sinilah, tempat bagi kami untuk tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Oh aku bahkan sudah mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Lihat saja." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara televisi dinyalakan, dan sepertinya acara memasak. Aku datang dan melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan feminim, ia terlihat sangat lembut dan penyayang. "Wah, manusianya datang. Hai Luhan, kami memasak makanan Italia untukmu." Sapanya. "Luhan, ini ibuku. Zhang Yi Xing _umma, _dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian." Aku tersenyum. Tapi aku menangkap Kris sedang melambaikan tangan padaku dengan pisau di tangannya, "_Bon giorno._" Sapaku. "_Molto bene._" Jawab Yi Xing-ssi dengan lembut pula.

"Luhan, kau memberi kami alasan untuk menggunakan dapur pertama kalinya." Dokter Suho tersenyum padaku. "Ya, kami harap kau lapar." Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Jawabku. "Dia sudah makan." Aku menatap Sehun, setidaknya aku harus menghargai usaha mereka bukan?

Prang!

Tao menghancurkan mangkuk beling berisi sayuran yang ia bawa. "Sempurna." Desisnya kejam, mengapa ia menolakku mentah-mentah? "_Mianhae, _a-aku hanya mengantisipasi. Karena aku tahu kalian tidak mungkin makan, b-bukannya berusaha tidak menghargai kalian." Aku membenci suasana ketika aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas seperti saat ini. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, ini pengecualian untukmu." Yi Xing _umma _masih tersenyum lembut. "Jangan kau perdulikan Tao _hyung, _ia hanya sedang uring-uringan." Bisik Sehun, Kris memeluk pundak Tao dari belakang.

"Ya, terus saja berpura-pura bahwa kedatangannya tidak membahayakan bagi kita semua!" bentak Tao. "Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia." Aku berusaha meredakan amarah Tao. "Dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan." Dokter Suho menengahi kami. "Lagipula mereka kan juga sudah menunjukkan kemesraan di depan publik." Kris bersuara. "Kris!" tegur Yi Xing.

"Tidak, dia memang harus tahu _umma._ Seluruh keluarga akan berakhir dengan buruk jika hubungan mereka menjadi buruk!" lagi-lagi suara Tao meninggi. "Sama buruknya jika aku menjadi makanannya." Kemudian kelima vampir di sekelilingku tertawa, kecuali Tao tentunya.

"Hai Luhan." Suara riang ini, aku menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang turun dari batang pohon. Diikuti Kai dibelakangnya, lagi-lagi wajah lelaki itu seperti kesakitan. "Aku Kyungsoo." Ia melangkah lalu memelukku erat, sepertinya ia orang yang sangat bersahabat. "Wow, baumu sangat menggiurkan." Tambahnya. "Kyungsoo, apa yang kau.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin aku dan Luhannie akan menjadi teman dekat." Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan perkataan Sehun. Aku menatap Kai yang wajahnya bertambah tegang, ia tak bersuara sedikitpun. "Maaf, Kai adalah anggota vegetarian kami yang terbaru. Agak sedikit susah baginya berdekatan dengan manusia." Dokter Suho menjelaskan, aku mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Suara berat Kai terdengar sangat tegang.

"Kai, tenanglah. Kau tidak bakal melukainya." Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai. "Baiklah, aku akan membawa Luhan berkeliling rumah." Kurasa Sehun mengetahui suasanaa sedang tidak kondusif. "Sampai jumpa nanti." Kyungsoo menyapa riang, aku hanya mengangguk. "Wow, imut sekali." Aku masih mendengar pujian Yi Xing. "Ya, kurasa akan berjalan dengan baik pula." Dokter Suho menambahkan. "Tao, bersihkan ini. Sekarang!" perintah Yi Xing sedikit keras.

Ternyata rumah ini terdiri dari tiga lantai, aku menaiki anak tangga lagi. Dan aku melihat sebuah hiasan dinding, oh itu bukan sekedar hiasan. "Topi kelulusan?" tanyaku, topi itu berjejer sangat banyak. "Ya, hanya lelucon pribadi di antara kami. Kami sering sekali mendaftarkan diri sebagai mahasiswa."

"Pasti sangat menyebalkan, mengulang sekolah berulang-ulang." Aku membayangkannya. "Haha, ya begitulah. Setelah lulus SMA kami berkuliah, lalu setelah itu kami pindah ke tempat lain." Terang Sehun.

Kami melangkah hingga tiba di sebuah kamar, kamar itu luas dan cukup rapi. "Ini kamarku." Ucap Sehun, aku memandang berkeliling. Kamar ini tidak memiliki sesuatu yang harusnya dimiliki oleh sebuah kamar. "Tidak ada ranjang?" tanyaku. Karena aku hanya melihat sofa di sini tanpa sebuah tempat tidur. "Em, sejujurnya aku tidak butuh tidur." Ah, ya aku lupa kalau dia vampir. "Tidak pernah?" tanyaku penasaran. Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak pernah sama sekali."

Aku melihat tumpukan CD lagu-lagu, Sehun punya banyak sekali koleksi lagu. "Wow, koleksimu banyak sekali." Ucapku. "Apa yang kau dengarkan?" aku memutar CD _player _milik Sehun, memutar lagu terakhir yang ia dengar. Nada lembut langsung mengalun, aku rasa aku mengenalinya. "Debussy." Jawab Sehun ringan. "Clair de Lune, itu bagus sekali." (_wuhu, iya tentu aja bagus. Favorit author dari kecil._.) _

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatiku, ia meraih telapak tangan sebelah kananku. Lalu tangan kanan Sehun mendekap pinggang kiriku. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh kami perlahan-lahan, lalu mengajakku berputar. Oke, kurasa dia mengajakku –atau mengajariku- berdansa. Aku merubah ekspresi wajahku, "Apa?" tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa." Ucapku. "Baiklah, tapi aku selalu bisa memaksamu." Ia mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. "Ya, tapi kau juga tahu kalau aku selalu tidak pernah takut padamu." Balasku. "Hmm, tapi kau seharusnya tidak mengatakannya padaku."

Ia langsung menarikku ke punggungnya, melesat keluar kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. "Peganganlah yang kuat pada _spider monkey_." Ia memperingatkanku, aku tertawa kecil. Ia memanjat pepohonan yang sangat tinggi, hingga sampai pada puncaknya aku mengeratkan pelukanku di pundaknya. "Kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya. "Secara teori." Jawabku ragu. "Kalau begitu tutup matamu."

Namun aku tak menutup mataku, aku tetap membukanya menikmati bagaimana Sehun membawaku melayang. Ia tetap mengajakku memanjat, dan akhirnya kami sampai di puncak. Di mana aku bisa melihat segalanya tentang Jeju dari atas sini. Kami berhenti di puncak pohon, aku memantapkan pijakan kakiku. _Well _sebelum ini aku tidak pernah berani dengan ketinggian, tapi kurasa Sehun bisa menyelamatkanku dalam satu kedipan mata. "I-Ini tidak nyata." Ucapku, bagaimana bisa aku berada setinggi ini? "Hal-hal seperti ini tidak mungkin nyata di dunia."

"Tapi di duniaku ada." Tukas Sehun. Kami mengobrol santai, tidak jelas. Hanya berusaha memahami dunia Sehun, dunia Sehun benar-benar penuh fantasi. Angin berhembus sangat kencang dari atas sini.

Ketika kami selesai dari atas pohon tersebut, Sehun mengajakku pulang ke rumahnya. Ia memainkan piano di hadapanku, duduk manis di depan _grand piano _hitam miliknya. Ia menciptakan lagu nina bobo untukku, membuatku sangat nyaman. Lagu itu terdengar manis di telingaku, permainan Sehun begitu indah.

**TBC!**

**Kalau ada yang bingung, kenapa bagian ini ga ada di movienya. Karena ada yang aku kutip dari novel twilight asli, atau novel midnight sun bagi yang udah baca pasti tau ^^ review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Twilight (Remake) Part 5

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Guest Cast:**

Bang Yongguk (BAP) = James

Dongjun (Ze;A) = Lauren

Kim HyunA (4Minute) = Victoria

**Ps: Yeah, my first remake FF. Listen well, this is a remake! Not a plagiarism, original story is belong to the Stephanie Mayer as the writer of Twilight Saga. But, all plot here is mine. Half story is same with the original text, but half others are different. I write it with my own idea, and i'll change it. :) gimme support guys~ (nb: i remake the movie)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Aku sampai di restauran yang diberitahukan ayah, restauran yang kemarin. Saat aku keluar aku melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingku, kurasa ia orang kedua yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba di dekatku selain Sehun. "Yo! Daegu, apa kabar? Hey, orang-orang bilang kau menjalin hubungan dengan anak keluarga Kim itu? Benarkah?" aku menatap Chanyeol ragu. "Err, aku hanya bermaksud.. maksudku, dia melihatmu seperti ingin menerkammu. Itu membuatku tidak suka."

Aku hanya menggeleng kemudian memilih masuk ke dalam _cafe _tersebut. Duduk di sebelah ayah yang sepertinya berwajah sangat serius. "Hankyung-ah, apakah sudah ada perkembangan kabar?" tanya Leeteuk, ia adalah istri dari Kangin-ssi. Wajah lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat terpukul, tentu saja bagaimana tidak? Pikirku.

"Ya, kemarin aku dan kawan-kawan yang patroli menemukan jejak kaki. Bentuknya mirip dengan jejak kaki manusia, dan mengarah ke timur. Dan saat ini _sherif _yang lain sedang memeriksa jejak-jejak tersebut." Aku menajamkan pendengaran, jadi vampir yang membunuh Kangin-ssi sedang menuju ke timur? "Oke, terima kasih Hankyung. K-kuharap kalian bisa menangkap mereka dengan cepat." Leeteuk berkata lirih, kemudian meninggalkan kami. "Oh Luhan, sepertinya temanmu memberimu isyarat." Ayah menatap ke arah kaca, aku mengikuti pandangannya.

Dan oh demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau akan mendapatkan penghargaan dengan menggoyangkan pantatmu –yang sama sekali tidak seksi- itu sambil memunggungi jendela? Memalukan. "Tidak apa-apa Luhan, jika kau ingin bergabung bersama mereka. Ayah bisa pulang sendiri lebih awal." Usul ayah, aku menggeleng. "Aku juga akan pulang lebih awal."

"Hei Luhan, ini malam jumat. Bersenang-senanglah Luhan, lagipula sepertinya anak bermarga Park itu memiliki kadar semangat yang sangat tinggi. Siapa tahu ia bisa membagikannya padamu." Usul ayah, aku sedikit ingin tertawa. "Lagipula, ia lebih menarik daripada anak-anak yang ada di kota kan? Apa kau tertarik pada seseorang?" ayah bertanya, aku menaikkan alis. "_Dad._" Tegurku, tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan bertuju. "_Dad, _apa kita benar-benar akan membicarakan tentang 'masa depanku?' dan apakah kau tak kecewa kalau anakmu menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki juga?"

"Itu bukan masalah, jatuh cinta itu bebas asal kau mengerti batasannya. Lagipula ayah sudah tau tentang orientasi seksualmu Luhan." Aish, ayah kenapa frontal sekali? "Lagipula, ayah rasa ayah sudah terlalu lama menyendiri kan? Kau harusnya mendapat kehangatan, berada di sekeliling banyak orang. Bukannya mendekam seorang diri di rumah."

"Ayah, aku suka kok sendirian. Aku kan anak ayah, kurang lebih sifat kita sama kan? Dan tidak ada ceritanya kalau anak laki-laki akan takut sendirian di rumah."

. . .

"Ya, Ryeowook _hyung. _Baiklah aku akan ke Incheon besok, oh kau pasti tahu kan aku akan ke sana tanggal berapa? Ya, di sini anak-anaknya cukup ramah. Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok." Aku berkata pada ponselku yang terhubung dengan Ryeowook _hyung _di Incheon. "_Hey Luhan, adakah yang menarikmu? Kudengar orang-orang Jeju cukup menawan. Pasti ada suatu alasan yang membuatmu betah tinggal di daerah yang basah seperti itu kan? Katakan padaku!"_

"Hmm, sebenarnya iya. Ada seorang laki-laki, dan kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak hal sih _hyung?_" gerutuku main-main. "_Tentu saja! Beritahu padaku, siapa lelaki itu? Katakan apapun yang kau sembunyikan, dan.. aku yakin orang itu pintar dan cukup sempurna untukmu. Apa ia seperti itu? Atau ia orang Eropa? Amerika?" _Ryeowook _hyung _memberondongku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah duduk di tepi ranjangku, aku terkesiap kaget. "_H-Hyung, _aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti." Aku mematikan ponselku, lalu mendekati Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke mari?" tanyaku. "Ehm, lewat jendela." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Hah? Dan juga berapa lama kau melakukannya?" aku bertanya lagi. "Mulai dua bulan yang lalu."

"Berarti apakah aku benar menyadarimu hadir di kamarku, dulu? Maksudku, itu benar-benar kau kan yang datang kemari?" aku bertanya ragu. "Selamat untuk penglihatan tajammu, Luhannie." Ucap Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku suka melihatmu tidur, itu membuatku terpesona." Tunggu, sejak kapan orang tidur jadi mempesona? Apakah posisi tidurku rapi? Itu memalukan sekali untuk dilihat.

"Um, izinkan aku mencoba satu hal. Diam, dan jangan lakukan apapun." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, aku terdiam. A-apakah ia akan menciumku? Aku sedikit memajukan wajahku. "Jangan bergerak." Titahnya. Aku diam, membiarkan ia melakukan apa yang ia mau. Sehun terus memajukan wajahnya, hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri, ia benar-benar dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari es batu yang kuletakkan di _freezer._ Bibir kami bersentuhan pada akhirnya, rasanya benar-benar sempurna seperti bibir Sehun memang diciptakan untuk bertautan dengan bibirku –kecuali perbedaan suhu yang membuatnya kurang sempurna-

Sehun melumat bibirku, aku membuka sedikit mulutku menerima lidahnya yang mendesak masuk. _This is really a french kiss! _Pipiku terasa merona, ia terus menciumku lembut. Tapi aku.. aku tidak sabar, aku mendesaknya maju hingga kepalaku lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya yang dingin, Sehun menciumku semakin ganas. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuhku, hingga kepalaku menyentuh sandaran ranjang.

"Mmhh.." entah itu eranganku atau erangan Sehun, aku tidak perduli dengan oksigen kurasa. Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun menegang, ia melepaskan ciuman kami. "_STOP!_" ia berteriak, bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya melayang ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kamarku. "_M-Mianhae _Hunn-ah." Ucapku terbata.

"Aku lebih kuat daripada yang kubayangkan." Suara Sehun sangat tegas, namun kepiluan begitu terasa dari kata-katanya. "Y-Ya, aku juga berharap bisa mengatakan hal yang sama." Tukasku.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap jendela kamarku. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali ketika aku bersamamu Hannie." Ucapnya begitu lirih. "Sehun, jangan pergi.." mohonku, aku takut ia akan trauma dan menjauhiku. Ia menatapku lagi, kali ini ketegangan sedikit lebih berkurang dari wajahnya. Ia menatapku begitu lembut, mata dan wajahnya yang tegas memberi kehangatan tersendiri bagiku. Ia melangkah menujuku yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang.

Tiba-tiba malam itu, Sehun benar-benar menemaniku. Ia menemaniku berbincang semalaman suntuk, menemaniku tidur, memelukku meski aku harus bergelut dengan selimut tebal agar tak menggigil. Aku senang mendapatinya berbaring di sampingku, meski ia tidak tidur.

. . .

"Ayah, boleh aku pergi?" tanyaku. Ayah sedang duduk dan memegang pistolnya, ia menghabiskan kopinya. "Aku akan berkencan dengan.. dengan Sehun. Ya, kau kenal kan? Anak dokter Kim." Ucapku.

"Hng, tidakkah ia terlalu tua untukmu Luhan?" tanya ayah, aku benar-benar ingin menepuk dahiku sendiri keras-keras. "Sejujurnya aku tiga tahun lebih tua darinya _dad._" Kataku. 'Atau sembilan puluh tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, kalau masa keeksistensiannya terhitung.'

"Kupikir ayah bakal suka dengan keluarga Kim, ya.. ayah sempat memuji mereka kan?" aku berusaha merayu, ayahku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menakutkan. "Kupikir kau tidak bakal suka dengan anak-anak di kota ini." Kata ayah berusaha mengalihkanku mungkin. "Sehun tidak tinggal di kota ini sejujurnya yah, secarah teknis rumahnya terlalu di selatan. Dan, Sehun sedang menunggu di luar dengan mobilnya yah."

"Benarkah?" tanya ayah dengan nada datar, aku mengangguk. "Katanya, ia ingin bertemu ayah secara resmi." Jawabku. "Baiklah, suruh dia masuk." KLEK! Pistol tersebut disiapkan, mungkin sekali tembak aku akan mati sia-sia seperti dalam drama.

"Ayah, bisa bersikap lebih lembut mungkin? Ia adalah sosok yang sangat penting untukku." Ucapku sebelum keluar menyusul Sehun.

Kemudian kami masuk bersama, ayah bangkit menatap Sehun yang hampir lebih tinggi darinya. "_Chief _Han, secara formal aku mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Oh Sehun, atau Kim Sehun." Ucap Sehun sopan. "Hai Sehun." Balas ayah ringan. "Aku berjanji Luhan tidak akan pulang terlalu malam, ia hanya akan pergi main _baseball _dengan keluargaku."

"_Baseball?_" tanya ayah, mungkin kurang yakin. "Ya, rencananya akan seperti itu." Ayah terkekeh kecil. "Ya, Luhan akan bermain _baseball. _Semoga berhasil." Kata ayah ogah-ogahan. "Aku berjanji menjaganya, aku bersumpah akan membawanya pulang dengan keadaan utuh." Dan setelah itu, kami berbalik untuk keluar.

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya itu memakaikan sebuah topi _baseball _di kepalaku, aku mendongak menatap tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi. "Em, sejak kapan vampir bermain _baseball_?" tanyaku bingung, apa mereka juga melakukan olahraga lain seperti; basket, futsal atau mungkin berenang? Aku menertawakan pikiran bodohku ini.

"Ini adalah kebiasaan yang telah kami lakukan saat menjadi manusia, dan dekade awal aku jadi vampir Suho _appa _mengajak kami bermain. Dan.. kau lihat langit yang mulai gelap? Badai petir akan datang, dan itu jadi waktu yang paling keren untuk main. Kau akan tahu kenapa?" ia berkata sambil merapikan poniku, kemudian ia membukakan pintu _jeep_ milik Kris yang ia pinjam mempersilahkanku duduk. Dan kami pun berangkat, aku menatap jendela. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka hujan kan? Dan kurasa badai petir juga salah satu yang tak kusukai dari Jeju, entah mengapa perasaanku sedikit tidak enak.

Kami masuk jauh ke dalam hutan, dan aku baru tahu ada air terjun dengan lapangan di tengah hutan yang menyeramkan seperti ini. Sungguh keren.. "Kris dan Kai yang membangun lapangan rumput ini, oh atau lebih tepatnya mereka menebang pohon dengan cara _kami_." Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Aku menatap Tao dan dokter Kim sedang berebutan tongkat _baseball _memutuskan tim mana yang berhak bermain lebih awal, Tao tertawa lepas. Dan dia tak pernah sedikitpun tersenyum padaku, ah padahal kalau dilihat senyuman itu menghapus efek menyeramkan di wajahnya ia bisa terlihat _cute._ Lay _umma _memeluk pundakku, "Aku senang kau datang Luhan! Kami butuh wasit untuk memastikan," Kris yang sedang memainkan bola _baseball _di tangannya lewat. "Dia selalu berpikir kita akan curang,"

"_Well, i know you were _Kris." Lay memutar bola matanya imajinatif, Kris terbahak dengan suara beratnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, entahlah rasa _awkward _masih menyelimutiku. Apalagi Tao berulangkali mencuri pandang ke arahku –atau bisa disebut menatapku sinis-

Aku berdiri di posisi wasit, tentu saja aku tidak mungkin ada di tengah lapangan aku buruk dalam berlari apalagi melawan vampir-vampir bertenaga ferrari seperti mereka. "Kau hanya perlu meneriakkan nama mereka yang curang Luhan," jelas Lay. "Eh, baiklah." Aku mengangguk pelan.

Awan pekat mulai menyelimuti langit, dan petir mulai menyambar. Kyungsoo menatap langit, mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Vampir paling manusia, paling imut dan mungil untuk disebut predator itu menyeringai. "Ini waktunya!" ia menarik kaki kirinya ke atas hingga hampir membentuk sudut 45 derajat, lalu mulai melempar bola _baseball _di tangannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tao di seberangnya sudah bersiap dengan tongkat pemukul, ketika bola itu datang Tao memukulnya dengan tepat dan bola itu terlempar begitu keras. Tao langsung berlari dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya tepat ketika petir disertai kilat menyambar. "Wow, aku sekarang tahu kenapa kalian butuh petir saat bermain." Kataku pada Lay.

Bola itu masih terlempar cukup lama hingga menembus sela-sela pohon di hutan ini, baik Sehun yang bertugas merebut bola maupun Tao yang berusaha kembali sebelum bola yang akan Sehun rebut itu dikembalikan pada Lay mulai berlari. "Itu akan jadi _homerun _kan?" tanyaku pada Lay, "Entah, yang jelas Sehun sangat-sangat cepat untuk dilawan." Aku jadi makin penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya.

Bola itu terjatuh, dengan segera Sehun mengambilnya dan melempar bola itu ke arah Lay yang telah bersiaga di tempatnya. Lay menangkap bola itu dengan tepat sebelum Tao kembali ke tempatnya, Tao kembali tapi ia gagal. "Kau keluar." Putusku pada Tao, memang begitu kenyataannya kan? Tapi Tao tampak sekali kalau ia membenci kenyataan itu, ia mendesis padaku dan bangkit lalu meninggalkanku. Aku jadi makin takut padanya, "_You're out baby panda!_" teriak Kris dengan nada bahagia, padahal dia kan pacarnya. Tao balik mendesis pada Kris, "_Come on! This is just a game okay?_" Kris menyeringai senang, aku baru tahu bahasa Inggris Kris sangat-sangat lancar.

Berikutnya aku memilih mundur, Suho berdiri di tempat memukul bola dan masih Kyungsoo yang melemparnya. Suho berlari, dokter Kim itu berusaha kembali ke tempatnya. Kris dan Sehun berusaha menangkap bola yang dilempar Suho dan mereka melompat bersamaan tepat ketika cahaya kilat membelah angkasa, pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Tapi keduanya tertawa bersamaan ketika Suho sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan mereka berdua sama-sama tak mendapatkan bola itu Sehun pun keluar.

Ronde ketiga, Kai memainkan tongkat pemukulnya. Kyungsoo mulai melempar bola itu, dan Kai mulai berlari, tapi dengan kecepatan penuh Kris mengejarnya. Ia memanjat pohon dan meraih bola itu sekali gapai. "_My monkey man,_" ucap Tao, aku dan Lay terkekeh. Kemudian giliran memukul kembali lagi pada Tao, ketika bola telah dipukul Tao, aku menyadari pandangan Kyungsoo berubah. Pandangannya mendadak kosong dan mata bulatnya itu seakan-akan terpaku pada satu titik. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah jadi panik, angin yang menerpa poninya sehingga menutupi matanya tak ia perdulikan, tak disangka ia malah berbalik dan berteriak lantang. "_Geumanhae!_" sontak kami semua berhenti, tidak termasuk aku karena sedari tadi aku telah mematung.

Sehun langsung tersentak, aku yakin ia membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia berlari kearahku dan menarik lenganku agak keras, tiba-tiba mereka semua mengelilingi kami. "Awalnya mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dan ingin mencari mangsa, kemudian mereka mendengar kita." Terang Kyungsoo, Sehun makin mempererat pegangannya di lenganku. "Ayo pergi!" ia menarikku. "Sudah terlambat Sehun, di sana ada Yongguk.. ia akan melacak kalian, berpura-puralah." Cegah dokter Kim.

"Luhan, masukkan rambutmu ke dalam topimu. Rapatkan jaket yang kau pakai!" perintah Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit otoriter, "Seperti itu bisa membantu saja, aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya dari seberang lapangan." Tao berkata sinis lalu mereka mulai membuat lingkaran untuk bertahan.

"Ini salahku mengajakmu kemari, maafkan aku." Aku menatap Sehun bingung, "Maksudmu?" ia menggandengku dengan lebih lembut, "Diam dan berdirilah di sisiku, aku akan melindungimu."

Aku menatap tiga vampir asing, aku tau mereka tipe liar dan tidak vegetarian. Vampir yang paling depan membuka kancing bajunya, sehingga otot-otot perutnya terlihat jelas. Di samping kanannya, vampir dengan rambut yang dicat sedikit pirang, dan di samping kirinya vampir wanita dengan baju elegan ia terlihat cantik.

"Aku percaya ini milik kalian," vampir dengan baju terbuka itu melempar bola _baseball _yang dipukul Tao, dokter Kim menangkap bola itu. "Terima kasih," jawab Suho dengan senyum _angelic_ miliknya. "Aku Dongjun, dan ini Hyuna, dan yang terakhir Yongguk." Vampir itu memperkenalkan diri, jadi vampir pelacak bernama Yongguk itu yang berambut pirang dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Aku Joonmyun, dan ini keluargaku." Dongjun mengangguk-angguk, "Hai." Sapanya. "Oh dan Dongjun-ah, aku takut kegiatan berburu kalian mengganggu kegiatan kami." Kata Suho _to the point. _"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu kalau daerah ini adalah daerah kekuasaan milik kalian Suho-ssi," Suho mengangguk. "Ya, kami memiliki tempat tinggal permanen di dekat sini."

"Oh, benarkah itu Yongguk _hyung?_" Dongjun bertanya, Yongguk hanya menatap kami tajam sebagai balasan. "Baiklah, kami akan pergi. Kita hanya kebetulan saja lewat," terang Dongjun. "Manusia memburu kami, tapi kami telah mengalihkan jejak ke arah timur. Jadi kalian semua bisa selamat," Hyuna menambahkan.

"Itu mengesankan Hyuna-ssi," jawab dokter Kim. "Jadi, apa kalian butuh 3 pemain tambahan? Ayolah, hanya untuk satu ronde saja." Dokter Kim mengangguk, "Baiklah lagipula tiga di antara kami juga akan pergi jadi kalian bisa mengisi kekosongan kami. Kau duluan!" Suho melempar bola yang langsung ditangkap oleh Hyuna.

"Aku selalu bagus dalam tipuan bola sihir," Hyuna memuji dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya _noona_." Jawab Kai menantang. Mereka semua tertawa, tawa sadis ala predator. Aku mencengkram lengan Sehun semakin kencang. Beberapa di antara kami mulai menempati posisi masing-masing, hanya Yongguk yang belum berpindah dari posisinya dan entah mengapa Sehun juga tak kunjung berpindah dari posisi kami berdiri.

Yongguk mulai membalikkan badannya, baru saja aku dan Sehun akan berbalik angin kencang membuat sebagian rambut yang kuselipkan ke dalam topi berayun. Yongguk langsung menghela nafas panjangnya, aku tahu ia pasti mencium aroma tubuhku. "Kau bawa santapan untuk kami.." ia menggeram dan menuju kami, Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuhku dan keluarga Kim membuat lingkaran untuk melindungiku. "Dia manusia kan?" tanya Yongguk.

"Lelaki itu bersama kami, aku kira lebih baik bagi kalian untuk meninggalkannya." Jawab Suho. Aku berusaha menahan nafasku, tidak aku panik. Lututku bahkan melemas seketika.. "Aku kira permainan ini dibatalkan, kami akan segera pergi. Ayo Yongguk _hyung_!" perintah Dongjun. Yongguk yang awalnya dalam posisi siaga untuk menyerang menegakkan badannya, dan mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan kami. I-itu tadi benar-benar menakutkan untukku! Apa mereka melepaskanku secepat ini?

"Sehun, bawa Luhan pergi dari sini secepatnya! Sekarang!" Sehun mengangguk dan menarikku ke _Jeep _ia memakaikanku sabuk pengaman dengan paksa, "Oke Sehun, aku baik-baik saja tenanglah!" aku meninggikan suara setelah lama diam, Sehun terlihat kacau dan panik, ia menyalakan mesin dan kami pergi dengan kecepatan tak biasa. "Apakah Yongguk memburuku?" tanyaku dan tak mendapat respon apapun.

Langit mulai gelap, mobil Sehun membelah hutan dan menuju kembali ke jalan raya. "Dengar aku Luhan, Yongguk adalah vampir dengan kekuatan super memburu. Berburu adalah obsesi terbesar dalam hidupnya, aku membaca semua itu dari pikirannya. Ia memperhatikan ekspresiku yang begitu ingin melindungimu jadi ia makin terobsesi dan menganggap ini adalah permainan menarik yang harus ia menangkan kau mengerti?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran, aku jadi takut Sehun akan memesan tiket penerbangan gelap dan mengirimku keluar dari Jeju bahkan mungkin keluar dari Asia menuju Eropa. "Kita harus membunuhnya sebelum ia menemukanmu, kita harus membakarnya jadi abu." Aku panik, lalu melihat Sehun membawaku ke jalan yang tidak seharusnya kami lewati. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Keluar dari Jeju, aku harus membawamu pergi sejauh mungkin." Aku menggeleng, "Tidak Sehun kita harus pulang!" teriakku. "Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang! Itu adalah tempat pertama yang akan ia cari, ia akan melacak aromamu dari barang-barangmu!" Sehun balas membentakku. "Tapi ayahku ada di sana Sehun! Bagaimana kalau ia jadi korban?"

"Itu bukan masalah besar!" bentak Sehun. "TENTU ITU MASALAH! Dia ayahku bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan vampir berkeliaran di rumah sementara ia dalam keadaan ingin memburu! Pikir itu Sehun!" aku tak tahan menghadapi Sehun. "BAIKLAH! Asal kau biarkan aku membawamu keluar dari Jeju dulu, baru kita pikirkan masalah ayahmu!"

"Tidak Sehun! Kesalamatannya adalah prioritas, putar balik dan selamatkan ayahku. Kita akan pikirkan cara melarikan diri dari Yongguk nanti!"

. . .

Brakk!

Aku menutup pintu kasar, aku memainkan sedikit sandiwara di sini. Sehun bilang ia akan membawaku ke Incheon, berada di kediaman Ryeowook _hyung _pasti lebih aman untukku. Oleh karena itu aku harus berakting seolah-olah kami putus dan aku butuh waktu menjauhi Sehun, kemudian aku akan pergi dari Jeju untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan begitu Yongguk pasti berpikir kalau ia tidak akan menemukanku di Jeju dan bisa menjauhi ayahku sementara keluarga Kim akan berusaha membunuhnya.

"Luhan dengarkan aku!" oke aku sedikit berlebihan dalam aktingku, tapi saat ini Sehun memang benar-benar menyebalkan ia memerintah seolah-olah keselamatan ayahku tidak penting. "Tidak, pergilah Sehun. Aku muak! Aku butuh waktu sendiri kau mengerti?" bentakku lalu berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar. "Hei, hei, hei! Kau kenapa Luhan? Mau bercerita pada ayah?" aku menggeleng dan membanting pintu sebelum ayahku itu sempat masuk.

Sehun ternyata sudah berdiri dalam kamarku dan memasukkan beberapa bajuku ke tas. Aku membantunya merapikan barang-barang, "Aku harus bilang apa pada dia? Aku tidak bisa melukainya, kalau aku kabur dengan alasan tinggal bersamanya tak cukup tenang dan ingin hidup sendiri itu akan melukainya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa ditinggal ibu lalu kemudian aku meninggalkannya, Sehun.."

"Kau harus melakukannya Luhan, aku menunggu di trukmu." Sehun mengusap kepalaku lembut dan meloncat ke truk kami." Aku keluar dan berusaha tak perduli dengan ayahku yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Apa ia melukaimu Luhan?" tanya ayah tak santai, aku menggeleng. "Tidak." Aku meraih barang-barang yang kubutuhkan.

"Apa kau putus dengannya atau semacamnya?" aku menggeleng lagi. "Tidak aku yang memutuskannya, sial bukuku!" aku masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. "Oh, ayah kira kau menyukainya." Ia menarik kesimpulan. "Ya, tapi itu dulu. Semua telah berubah _dad, _aku dan Sehun memang seharusnya berakhir. Dan aku butuh ketenangan, Jeju tak cukup baik untukku. Aku lelah, aku akan pergi entah ke Daegu atau ke Incheon mengunjungi Ryeowook _hyung._"

"Kau.. akan pergi?" suara ayah terdengar lirih, aku jadi makin tak tega. Tapi aku harus menyelamatkannya kan? "Ya, dan aku tak tahu kapan kembali. Mungkin kalau aku tahan di Incheon aku akan menetap di sana saja." Putusku ngawur. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi kau tak harus pergi semalam ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyetir sendiri malam ini kau kalut dan itu bahaya, aku tak ingin anak seorang kepala polisi kecelakaan karena kalut. Santailah sejenak, lebih baik kau beristirahat dan ayah akan mengantarmu ke bandara esok pagi."

"Tidak ayah, aku akan pergi malam ini sendirian. Ini akan lebih baik, lebih tenang dan ya.. mungkin aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Lagipula kau tak perlu khawatir ayah, aku tidak akan kecelakaan jika aku lelah aku akan bermalam di hotel aku berjanji. Tenanglah.." hiburku sedikit. "Luhan dengarkan ayah, ayah tahu ayah mungkin menyebalkan bagi orang-orang. Ayah tahu kau pasti membenci ayah karena sifat ayah yang tak bisa dekat denganmu dan kita harus terus berpindah sehingga kau tidak nyaman, tapi ayah berjanji untuk merubahnya. Ayah mohon, tetaplah di Jeju. Ayah akan mengajukan permohonan pindah daerah tugas ke Incheon sehingga kau tidak perlu kesepian dan bisa bersama dengan Ryeowook, tapi ayah mohon jangan tinggalkan ayah. Ayah akan mengusahakan waktu luang sehingga kita bisa menghabiskannya bersama." Aku menatap ayahku, seorang Tan Hankyung ternyata bisa jadi selemah ini. Aku tak tega, aku ingin memeluk ayahku ini.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Seperti apa? Menonton pertandingan _baseball _di tv? Makan _steak _di restoran? Memancing? Itu cara ayah, bukan caraku! Ayah bahkan tak sedikitpun paham dengan pola pikirku kan? _I'm done and i've gotta go._" Putusku kejam. "Luhan ayolah, a-aku baru saja mendapatkanmu kembali setelah keterpurukan kehilangan ibu. Jangan begini, tetaplah di Jeju."

"Dan ayah tahu satu hal? Jika saja aku bisa lebih kuat dan bisa menemani ibu saat itu, tentu saja ibu tidak akan meninggal karena tertabrak saat menyebrang. Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan ibu, karena aku tidak ingin jadi sepertimu, ayah adalah seorang polisi tapi bahkan tak bisa melindungi istrimu sendiri dan malah tak menemaninya pergi. Ini semua salahmu!" aktingku benar-benar kelewatan, tapi aku menangis.. entahlah masa lalu itu menghantuiku, ya ibu memang pergi karena sakit. Sakit gegar otak karena ia tertabrak sewaktu pulang dari kantornya, karena ayah menolak untuk menjemputnya. Aku pun tak bisa pergi menjemput ibu karena ada pelajaran di sekolah, sebenarnya ini salah kami semua, salah takdir.. bukan hanya salah ayah.

Brakk!

Aku membanting pintu lebih keras, lalu melemparkan tas berisi barang bawaanku ke bak _Chevy _kesayanganku ini. Aku meninggalkan rumah dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, sial aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Ayah pasti akan sakit hati, padahal jelas ini bukan salahnya.

Bakk!

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan menempel disana seperti _spiderman, _"Ayahmu akan memaafkanmu Luhan, percaya padaku." Aku mengangguk, "Biarkan aku yang menyetir." Aku pindah dan Sehun menggantikanku.

"Ia tidak akan memaafkanku, aku membuka kenangan buruk keluarga kami. Ia sangat-sangat terluka," Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia membiarkanmu pergi kan? Dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ayahmu selamat. Sekarang _relax _dan jangan pikirkan masalah itu, pemburunya akan mengikuti kita dan meninggalkan ayahmu."

BRUK!

"Hah?" aku terkaget dan menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa itu Kris _gege._ Kyungsoo ada di mobil belakang," aku mengangguk. Dan aku tahu, semua ini akan menjadi panjang.. Chevyku akhirnya sampai di pelataran rumah keluarga Kim.

Baru saja kami berdua membuka pintu, kami dikejutkan oleh Dongjun yang muncul dari dalam. Tapi untungnya Dongjun bersama dokter Kim dan aura di sekeliling kami tak setegang tadi di lapangan. Sehun mencengkram lengangku kembali, "Tunggu! Ia datang kemari atas dasar pertemanan, ia akan memperingatkan kalian soal Yongguk." Cegah dokter Kim. "Dengar, ini bukan permainan yang kuinginkan. Hanya ada Yongguk di balik permainan ini, insting membunuhnya sedang sangat tinggi. Aku sudah bosan dengan permainan, tapi ia tidak pernah. Aku bahkan tak pernah menemukan vampir sekuat dia selama 300 tahun aku hidup. Dan wanita itu Hyuna, jangan pernah meremehkannya." Kemudian Dongjun segera berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Kami melangkah ke garasi milik keluarga Kim yang ada di lantai dasar, di dalam garasi itu setidaknya ada tujuh mobil mewah. Aku jadi penasaran apa karena mereka tak perlu biaya untuk membeli makanan jadi mereka bisa sekaya ini? Atau di masa lalu mereka merampok bank, ah menabung selama lebih dari 100 tahun tentu bisa membuat orang jadi milyuner.

"Dengar, aku pernah melawan sekawanan vampir _newborn _dan aku tahu dengan pasti kita tak akan mudah dibunuh. Tapi itu tak berarti bahwa kita mustahil dibunuh apalagi oleh vampir sekelas Yongguk." Terang Kai. "Tenanglah, kita akan membunuhnya dan membakar tubuhnya hingga menyerupai abu." Kris berkata dengan percaya diri.

"_Well, _aku tidak suka dengan pikiran sadis untuk membunuh makhluk lain. Bahkan yang sadis seperti Yongguk." Dokter Suho menanggapi, kini aku tahu mengapa ia jadi dokter hidupnya terlalu dilimpahi oleh rasa belas kasih bahkan ketika ia telah jadi predator. "B-bagaimana bila ternyata ia membunuh satu diantara kita terlebih dahulu?" tanyaku panik.

"Aku akan melarikan Luhan ke Incheon, lalu kita akan menuntun pemburunya jauh dari Jeju sehingga ia tidak akan tahu dimana kita menyembunyikan Luhan." Sehun membuka rencana, "Tidak Sehun, Yongguk pasti akan tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan. Ia pasti akan membuntuti kemanapun kau pergi,"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Luhan, aku dan Kai akan membawanya ke Incheon dengan keadaan selamat. Kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku Sehun," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Apakah kau bisa menjaga pikiranmu sehingga aku bisa terus membaca tentang masa depan dari pikiranmu?" tanya Sehun memastikan. "Tentu saja," kemudian Kyungsoo menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di dalam Audy miliknya.

"Lay _umma, _Tao _gege_ bisakah kalian memakai jaket dan pakaian milik Luhan sehingga Yongguk akan mengikuti aroma kalian yang tercampur dengan aroma Luhan?" kata Sehun sambil melemparkan pakaian milikku. Tao yang duduk di atas meja menangkap pakaianku dan ekspresi malas jelas-jelas tergambar di wajahnya. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya malas kemudian menghempaskan pakaianku ke samping.

"Tao, Luhan sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, dan itu berarti ia bagian dari keluarga kita. Dan bukankah kita harus melindungi anggota keluarga kita? Jadi, pakailah baju ini untuk melindunginya." Suho mengambil pakaianku dan menyerahkannya pada Tao, dengan malas Tao pun memakainya dan meninggalkan garasi itu diikuti Kris.

Sehun menghampiriku, aku menatapnya dari luar kaca jendela yang kubuka. "Sehun-ah, bila sesuatu terjadi kepadaku.." Sehun menggeleng kuat, "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, dan ketika semuanya selesai aku akan kembali dan mendapatkanmu. Lalu kita bisa hidup bahagia dan melanjutkan segalanya," ia menggenggam kedua tanganku lembut.

"Ya, aku percaya Sehun." Ucapku. "Luhan, sekarang kau adalah hidupku tak perduli bagaimanapun." Ia mengelus lembut pipiku, membuat seolah aliran darahku berhenti di sana dan membuat pipiku yang merah menjadi tambah merona. Kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan Kai berjalan. Membelah jalanan Jeju yang masih sepi, keluar jauh meninggalkan papan bertuliskan '_Goodbye _Jeju.'

"Ryeowook _hyung, _ini aku Luhan. Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak semalam tapi ponselmu tak aktif, aku tidak berada di Jeju lagi hari ini aku akan ke Incheon dan mencoba menghubungimu karena aku mungkin tidak akan mengunjungi rumahmu dan bertemu dengan bibi Kim. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja, _aigoo hyung _karena menurutku semakin hari kau semakin mirip Kim Heechul _eomma _haha. Aku heran mengapa orang Korea sangat-sangat cerewet untung aku dan ayah berkewarganegaraan China. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, berjanjilah ketika ponselmu telah aktif dan kau telah mendengar pesan suara ini kau akan segera mengabariku. _Bye~_"

Aku mencoba tidur selagi perjalanan ke Incheon masih jauh, karena Kai memilih menggunakan jalur darat daripada naik pesawat. Ketika aku bangun, langit yang tadinya mendung –ciri khas Jeju- menjadi sangat cerah. Ya, aku kembali. Setidaknya meski tidak di Daegu aku kembali ke Incheon, aku menghabiskan masa kecilku selama 5 tahun di Incheon. Cuacanya yang hangat akan membuat orang-orang menjadi ceria. Aku tersenyum dan melihat tangan Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hangat.

Kami berhenti di salah satu hotel, hotel ini tak cukup besar tapi sepertinya nyaman. Aku menahan keinginanku untuk menelpon ayah, karena Kyungsoo bilang Hyuna pasti mengawasi ayah. Kami menempati kamar yang sama, tentu saja karena hanya aku yang akan butuh tidur kan? Kai dan Kyungsoo tampak seperti patung hidup, mereka diam dan aku tahu Kyungsoo pasti berusaha mendapatkan gambaran-gambaran dari masa depan. Aku memilih untuk membaca buku yang kubawa.

"Ah!" seru Kyungsoo, pandangan anak mungil itu tiba-tiba kosong. "Ada apa _baby? _Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kai panik. "I-ia mengetahuinya, pemburu itu tahu apa yang kita pikirkan. Dan ia mengubah arahnya menuju ke arah kita." Itu artinya keberadaanku belum aman.

"Kemana ia pergi Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai. "Kaca, ia pergi ke tempat penuh kaca." Kai buru-buru mengambil buku sketsa dan sebatang pensil untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya kacau, tapi aku tahu ia berusaha menggambar sketsa dari sebuah tempat yang ada di pikirannya. Anak itu ternyata juga memiliki bakat artistik, "Sehun bilang penglihatan yang didapat Kyungsoo tak selalu pasti." Kataku.

"Ia mendapatkan penglihatan dari pikiran orang-orang, ketika pikiran itu berubah maka gambaran yang akan didapatkan Kyungsoo juga ikut berubah kecuali di sana ia menjumpai titik-titik buta." Jelas Kai. "Jadi ketika ia merubah pandangannya, pemburu itu sekarang menuju ke studio _dance_?"

"Apakah kau pernah ke studio _dance_ ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Hm, ya begitulah. Dulu ketika kecil aku pernah tinggal selama lima tahun di Incheon ini. Dan ketika kecil aku berteman dengan teman Ryeowook _hyung _sepupuku ia adalah Donghae _hyung. _Dan ia mengajakku belajar hiphop _dance _kemudian aku ikut dan aku pernah memenangkan beberapa kejuaraan _dance._" Terangku.

"Jadi kau punya suatu memori di Incheon ini?" Kai bertanya, aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku punya. Sedikit, entahlah aku tak banyak ingat. _Well _kalau kau mendengar kisahku dari Sehun aku terlalu sering berpindah-pindah."

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, aku mengangkatnya ketika menyadari itu Sehun. "Sehunna _gwaenchanayo?_" tanyaku. "_Tidak begitu baik, pemburu itu kabur dan ia berada cukup jauh hingga aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya. Kau juga belum bisa kembali ke rumahmu, Hyuna masih mengawasi rumahmu. Kau tenang saja Lay umma dan Tao gege ada di sana untuk melindungi ayahmu. Dan Luhan, aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kemudian kita akan pergi... ke suatu tempat... berdua saja. Sementara yang lain akan tetap berburu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirimu._" Sehun melirihkan suaranya di akhir kalimat, namun nadanya terdengar yakin.

Ketika malam tiba, Kai dan Kyungsoo meninggalkanku menuju _lobby _hotel. Mungkin ia di sana untuk menggunakan fasilitas internet karena baik di antara kami tak membawa laptop ataupun komputer tablet. Aku merapikan barang-barangku sampai ponselku kembali bergetar.

_'Ryeowook hyung' calling.._

"_Annyeong hyung, _aku senang kau telah mendengar pesan suaraku. Bagaimana? Apa kau akan mengunjungiku? Aku ragu atau mungkin aku menghilangkan tiket pesawatku yang' kujanjikan, hari berjalan lambat _hyung. _Dan sekarang kita berada di kota yang sama kan?" tanyaku."_LUHAN! LUHAN KAU ADA DIMANA?_" suara tenor Ryeowook _hyung _terdengar sangat panik.

"_Hyung, _tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja kok," aku menenangkannya. "_Luhan!_" Ryeowook _hyung _masih berteriak. "_Hyung, _akan aku jelaskan semuanya nanti." Aku berkata dengan yakin. "_Well, SM high school di Daegu tidak melindungi data-data siswanya dengan baik rupanya. Terlalu mudah bagi Hyuna melacak alamat-alamat yang pernah kau tinggali. Rumahmu di Daegu telah dijual dan ternyata yang di Incheon ada ditempati bibi dan sepupumu. Rumah milik sepupumu ini sangat bagus. Aku mengetahui ada kemungkinan kau datang kemari, aku menunggumu tapi ternyata yang datang adalah sepupumu yang baru saja pulang dari pertemuan kuliahnya. Semua berjalan sangat baik dan saat ini ia ada di tanganku._" Aku kaget, suara ini... suara Yongguk kan?

"JANGAN SAKITI RYEOWOOK _HYUNG! _Ia sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan dalam masalah ini kan?" ia terkekeh kejam. "_Kau masih bisa menyelamatkannya, asal kau harus pergi dari temanmu itu. Bisakah kau melakukannya, Xi Luhan?_" ia bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Baik! Dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Hm, bagaimana kalau di studio dance lamamu? Bisa kau kesana? Aku akan tahu bila kau membawa teman, karena kalau kau membawa temanmu, sepupumu yang malang inilah yang akan menebusnya."_ aku teringat gambar yang digambar Kyungsoo tadi, jadi pandangan masa depan itu benar? Mungkinkah aku akan mati di sana?

Aku kabur dari Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi santai _lobby, _aku menaiki sebuah taksi dan menuju ke tempat studio _dance _itu. Aku duduk dengan hening, kini aku teringat tentang sebuah _quote _yang dulu aku yakini. Bahwa '_aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana cara aku mati, tapi mati di dekat orang yang aku cintai atau mati demi orang yang kau cintai sepertinya adalah cara yang paling indah untuk mati.' _Karena bagaimanapun, aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku sendiri yang membawaku menjumpai kematian. Karena salah satu alasan dari segala keputusanku inilah yang membawaku menemui Sehun..

Aku masuk ke studio _dance _itu, sudah sepi karena tempat ini selalu ditutup pukul 6 sore setiap harinya. Ruangan yang dipenuhi kaca ini begitu gelap karena listrik telah dipadamkan, aku melangkah masuk dan tak menemui siapapun. Ryeowook _hyung _pasti sedang disekap di suatu tempat.

"LUHAN! LUHAN KAU DIMANA?!" aku terlonjak, aku berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan kostum. Ryeowook _hyung _pasti ada di sana. "_HYUNG!_" teriakku. "Ah disini kau rupanya Luhan, _hyung _kira kau meninggalkan _hyung. _Ini tidak lucu Luhan, kau tahu kan _hyung _takut dengan kegelapan." Suara ini.. suara_ hyung _kan? Sepertinya tidak asing.

"_Hehe, maafkan aku hyungie~ aku, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung serta Yesung hyung yang menyiapkan kejutan ini semua. Selamat ulang tahun hyung~" _aku membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan kostum itu. Dan aku merasa begitu bodoh karena bisa dibodohi, itukan rekaman kami sewaktu merayakan ulang tahun Ryeowook _hyung _yang ke tujuh belas tahun enam tahun yang lalu. Tahun terakhir aku di Incheon sebelum pindah ke Daegu.

"Bagaimana rekamannya Luhan?" aku berbalik, Yongguk berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah studio. Ia menyeringai, "Rekaman yang bagus, kau anak yang baik dan keras kepala. Bahkan kau terlalu baik dan keras kepala untuk menyadari bahwa _hyung_mu itu bahkan tak ada di sini, kau bahkan mengorbankan keamananmu sendiri." Yongguk mengelus pipiku, dengan tangannya yang sedingin es.

"Kau tahu Luhan, kau membuat permainannya terlihat lebih mudah. Awalnya aku kira ini akan menjadi susah karena aku berhadapan dengan keluarga Kim, tapi ternyata kau datang dengan sendirinya. Dan aku ingin melakukan hal ini menjadi lebih menarik, kamera milikmu tadi sedikit sia-sia kalau tidak dimanfaatkan. Lihat kemari Luhan, katakan pada Sehun pesan-pesan terakhirmu.. aku tahu vampir kecil itu pasti akan terluka melihat miliknya disakiti."

"Sialan! Sehun tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun! Hentikan semua ini bodoh!" bentakku. "Sst, ah cinta kalian begitu dalam ya? Padahal kalian menjalin hubungan yang tidak normal. Antara makhluk imortal dan mortal serta sesama lelaki, ini akan menarik karena Sehun pasti akan marah besar. Dan kemarahannya akan membuatnya kalut sehingga ia lupa untuk menyelamatkanmu, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan rekaman ini."

Yongguk mengatur sesuatu di kamera itu, dan keaadannya yang lengah kumanfaatkan untuk kabur. Aku berlari menjauh tapi aku tahu aku pasti kalah cepat, setidaknya aku hanya berharap. "Grr, berani sekali kau kabur?" ia melompat dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku, ia mendorongku hingga kepalaku menabrak sebuah pilar. "Arrgh!" erangku kesakitan.

Aku memegang sesuatu di balik rambutku yang baru saja berubah warna menjadi merah, darah menetes dari balik kepalaku. "Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang indah sekaligus tragis, aku memilih panggung pertunjukan yang sempurna." Yongguk mendekatiku, ia menarik lengan kiriku yang baru saja kupakai untuk mengusap darahku.

"Aromamu, bagaikan taman bunga. Wangi sekali.. sayang sekali Sehun tak memiliki keberanian untuk menjadikanmu vampir, dengan begitu kalian tidak akan bisa selamanya bersama. Karena kau selamanya akan jadi manusia kecil yang lemah." Ia menghisap darahku sedikit.

Brukk!

"AAARRGHHH _APPO!_!" aku menjerit, aku tahu tulang keringku pasti patah. Yongguk menginjaknya dengan tidak berperasaan, jeritanku melolong-lolong dan terdengar menyedihkan. Ini sakit sekali, ini bahkan lebih sakit ketika aku jatuh karena kecelakaan. "Katakan padanya untuk membalaskan dendammu Luhan! Katakan padanya betapa sakitnya ini! Katakan!"

"S-Sehun jangan~" jeritku. Dan detik itu aku melihat Sehun datang dan menghempaskan Yongguk menjauhiku. _Handycam _milikku terlempar jauh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan, Sehun yang didepanku benar-benar terlihat mengerikan, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti vampir yang dengan ahli akan memusnahkan mangsanya.

Bruagh!

Yongguk menghempas tubuh Sehun ke kaca yang mengelilingi dinding, Yongguk mencengkram leher Sehun. "Ternyata kau datang sendirian, tentu saja karena kau yang paling cepat diantara mereka, tapi tidak lebih kuat" Brukk! Yongguk menghempaskan kepala Sehun ke kaca, sehingga kaca itu retak. "Aku cukup kuat untuk membunuhmu seorang diri Yongguk."

Sehun menendang Yongguk hingga tubuhnya melayang dan menghancurkan kaca di pojok ruangan, kemudian Sehun menghampiriku ia mengangkat tubuhku ala _bridal style _aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. "_Mianhae chagi.._" dan aku masih punya kekuatan untuk tersenyum padanya. Sehun melompat untuk keluar melalui jendela, tapi ternyata Yongguk menangkap kaki Sehun. Ia membanting Sehun yang secara otomatis melepaskan pelukan Sehun sehingga aku jatuh berguling-guling di atas pecahan kaca yang pecah gara-gara tubuh Yongguk.

Setelah itu aku tak punya kesadaran lagi untuk bangun, yang aku ingat hanya tubuhku perih karena pecahan kaca menusuk betis, paha dan tanganku. Aku mencabut salah satu kaca di lenganku, dan Yongguk mendatangiku. Ia meraih tangan kiriku dan menggigitnya, itu hal paling sakit yang pernah kurasakan di dunia. Itu seperti seseorang menguliti tubuhku menggunakan gergaji mesin, "ARRRGGHHHHH!" aku menjerit kencang untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitku.

Tubuhku mati rasa, tapi kemudian aku merasakan seseorang seperti melemparkan tubuhku ke kobaran api yang menyayat-nyayat. Tapi ketika aku memaksa untuk membuka kelopak mataku tidak ada api di sana, hanya ada Sehun dan Yongguk yang berkelahi. Bekas gigitan Yongguk mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, tubuhku menggelepar-gelepar seperti ikan di daratan. Rasa sakit ini aku tak bisa menghentikannya, tubuhku panas tapi badanku tak bisa sekalipun digerakkan. "S-Sehun.. sakit.. panas.. arghh tolong.." hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa keluar, aku bahkan tak sadar apa aku bangun atau pingsan. Racun vampir itu terlalu banyak dan efek memberi rasa panasnya begitu terasa..

Aku menatap Sehun, aku ingin ia membawaku keluar dari kobaran api yang tidak nyata ini, tapi aku juga ingin ia membunuh Yongguk. Kemudian ia bersiap mematahkan leher Yongguk, dan menggigit kulit Yongguk lalu aku melihat badan Yongguk terkoyak. "Sehun, sudah.." entah bagaimana Suho datang di samping Sehun, dan seluruh keluarga Kim juga hadir.

"Luhan, Luhan tenanglah kami telah datang. Kau akan baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo menenangkanku. "Sehun sudah nak, kau harus ingat tentang siapa dirimu. Pergilah, Kai dan Kris akan mengurusnya. Hal yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Luhan." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara dokter Kim.

Jemari dingin Kyungsoo memberi efek melegakan, setidaknya aku bisa yakin aku tidak sedang dibakar hidup-hidup. Ia mengusap lukaku tanpa memberikan rasa nyeri, "_Omona, maldo andwae. _SUHO _APPA! _Darahnya! Kumohon aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" tidak, Kyungsoo tak boleh menggigitku. Suho langsung menghampiriku, "Kyungsoo pergilah, aku akan menanganinya."

Dan Kyungsoo bergabung bersama Kai dan Kris yang mulai membakar tubuh Yongguk. "Arteri pahanya telah terkena pecahan kaca, ia kekurangan banyak darah. Dan racun sudah menyebar, kau harus memilih Sehun kau akan membiarkan perubahan ini terjadi atau menghentikannya." Aku berusaha menunjukkan pada mereka betapa sakitnya keadaanku sekarang. "Sehun.. sakit, t-tanganku terbakar!"

"Tidak! Suho _appa, _tidak boleh ada perubahan. Luhan masih tetap seorang manusia!" teriak Sehun, sial Sehun lakukan sesuatu bodoh! Makiku, aku tak dapat mengendalikan pikiranku karena rasanya begitu sakit. "Sehun, perubahannya menjadi seorang vampir akan terjadi. Aku melihatnya!" terang Kyungsoo.

"Masih ada harapan jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu, lagipula ia juga memiliki banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo buatkan ikat dari pakaianmu, kita harus melakukan pertolongan pertama!" Suho memerintah. "_Appa! _Beri aku hal lain, apa tak ada pilihan lain untuk menghentikan racunnya?" nada Sehun terdengar frutasi. "Tidak ada Sehun, cepatlah sebelum perubahan itu akan terjadi! Hisap racunnya Sehun, sekarang!"

"T-tapi aku takut aku tidak akan bisa berhenti!" bentak Sehun. "Kau harus bisa! Atau setidaknya bila kau tidak bisa, kau harus menemukan kemauan untuk berhenti. Lakukan Sehun kesempatanmu menyelamatkannya dan mempertahankan fisiknya sebagai seorang manusia hanya beberapa menit!"

"Sehunna.. kau bisa.." kataku lemah. "A-aku tak akan pernah bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku Luhan, tapi.. aku yang akan pergi." Ia meraih lenganku, lalu mulai menghisap di daerah yang digigit Yongguk tadi. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu berkurang. Ya berkurang, dan tubuhku semakin lemas. Pandanganku mengabur, "Sehunna.. _geumanhae. _Itu sudah cukup, temukan kemampuan untuk berhenti Sehun. Kau bisa membunuh Luhan, kau terlalu banyak menghisap darahnya. Berhentilah.."

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang mereka lakukan, apa Sehun berhasil menyelamatkanku atau justru membunuhku. Aku seakan berputar-putar dalam lorong waktu, aku merasakan tubuhku melayang karena saking ringannya seperti tidak ada gravitasi yang menahan. Aku ingat, untuk pertama kalinya keluargaku tersenyum bersamaan.. masih ada Heechul _umma, _wanita bermata teduh, sosok wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Yang meski menyebalkan dan cerewet ia adalah orang yang paling menyayangiku dan memahamiku. Kemudian _appa, _orang dingin yang tak pernah bisa jujur dengan perasaannya. Betapa ia bangganya memiliki anak yang tampan sekaligus cantik sepertiku, betapa ia akan membanggakanku ke semua orang sekaligus protektif padaku.

Kemudian masa kecil yang bahagia, kami berpindah bersama dengan pekerjaan ayah. Hingga akhirnya enam tahun lalu, tahun pertamaku di Daegu ibu meninggal. Ingin rasanya aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk membawaku ke dalam kedamaian bersamanya, karena aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir bagaimana aku hidup tanpa ibu. Hingga aku bertemu Sehun, dan hidupku pun berubah setelah bertemu dengannya.

Tatapan benci dari Sehun, bagaimana aku mengetahui bahwa sosok malaikat itu sama sekali bukan malaikat tetapi vampir, pelukan pertama, pernyataan cinta, dan ciuman pertama kami, kenangan di padang bunga.. itu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan selama sembilan belas tahun aku hidup.

Dan kini, aku berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Kalau memang ternyata aku benar-benar mati, dalam dekapannya yang menenangkan dan damai seperti ini... aku rela. Karena aku tahu satu hal dengan pasti..

**_Mati itu mudah dan tenang, sementara kehidupan jauh lebih sulit..._**

**END!**

**/digampar readers/ wkwkw tenang TBC kok :3**

**See you on the last chapt, soon^^ **

**Mianhae ff ini telah terlalu lama hinggap di laptop, tapi pas balik langsung panjang kan? ^^semoga kalian puas, nanti di last chapt aku bikin HunHan moment lebih special kok :3 **

**SARANGHAE SEMUAAAAAAAA DOAIN UKK AKU BAGUS TERUS DAPET RANKING BAGUS YA :3 BIAR AKU BISA NGETIK FF BUAT READERS SEMUA eheheheh XD**

**Last, REVIEW JUSSEYO^^~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Twilight (Remake) Part 6

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Guest Cast:**

Bang Yongguk (BAP) = James

Dongjun (Ze;A) = Lauren

Kim HyunA (4Minute) = Victoria

**Ps: Yeah, my first remake FF. Listen well, this is a remake! Not a plagiarism, original story is belong to the Stephanie Mayer as the writer of Twilight Saga. But, all plot here is mine. Half story is same with the original text, but half others are different. I write it with my own idea, and i'll change it. :) gimme support guys~ (nb: i remake the movie)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Dan kini, aku berada dalam dekapan Sehun. Kalau memang ternyata aku benar-benar mati, dalam dekapannya yang menenangkan dan damai seperti ini... aku rela. Karena aku tahu satu hal dengan pasti..

**_Mati itu mudah dan tenang, sementara kehidupan jauh lebih sulit..._**

. . .

Aku datang di padang bunga yang biasa kukunjungi bersama Sehun, padang bunga itu jadi tambah indah. Aku menangkap sosok yang tak asing bagiku sedang duduk di sana, ya sosok yang selama empat tahun ini kurindukan. "_Eomma~_" panggilku.

"Luhan?" aku berlari dan buru-buru duduk di sampingnya, ya Tuhan.. apa aku sekarang sedang berada di surga? Aku bertemu _eomma _lagi, dia tampak begitu nyata. Ia masih secantik dulu, tatapan mata yang teduh, kulit putihnya.. dia benar-benar _eomma._ "_Eomma, jeongmal bogoshippeoyo.._"

"_Arra, _dan mengapa kau ada di sini hm? Anak nakal, cepat kembali! Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya ayahmu di sana!" _eomma _menyentil dahiku main-main. "_Appo._" Kataku manja, ya sudah lama sekali aku tak seperti ini bersama _eomma. _"_Eomma, _boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo peluk," aku merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar dan memeluknya, bau _eomma _seperti aroma bunga di musim semi, wangi sekali. Dan ia nyata, ini tak seperti mimpi di malam hari dimana aku memimpikan _eomma _tapi tak bisa memeluknya, saat ini aku bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh _eomma _yang hangat. Dan aku benar-benar berharap aku sedang berada di surga saat ini. "_Eomma, _aku menyakiti ayah.."

"_Eomma _tahu, aku ada di sana sewaktu kalian bertengkar. Kau harus kembali dan meminta maaf padanya Luhan, ia terlalu melindungimu dan _eomma _tahu saat ini ia pasti merasa gagal menjadi ayah. Seandainya kau kemari bersama Hankyung dan kita bisa tersenyum bertiga," aku menangis, tanpa _eomma _kehidupan kami begitu datar, aku rindu pada kehangatannya.

"Anak _eomma _yang tampan sekaligus cantik tidak boleh menangis, Xiao Lu adalah anak yang kuat kan?" aku buru-buru mengangguk. "_Eomma, _cium aku!" wanita cantik ini tersenyum, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kim Heechul mencium dahiku lagi seperti dulu.

"_Eomma _soal Sehun.." ia menoleh. "Tak kusangka kau sudah besar Lulu, _eomma _kira kau akan jadi perawan tua selamanya." Aku menampilkan wajah malas, _eomma _ini selalu blak-blakan kalau berbicara. Ia mencubit pipiku, "KAU SANGAT BERUNTUNG LULU! DIA ADALAH VAMPIR PALING TAMPAN YANG PERNAH _EOMMA _LIHAT AH BENAR-BENAR ASDFGHJKL SEANDAINYA AKU MASIH HIDUP DAN BISA MEMELUK CALON MENANTUKU ITU!"

Aku _sweatdropped _seketika, kalau saja aku masih bisa ingat dia ini hantu. "_Eomma _terlalu histeris, jadi _eomma _tahu dia vampir?" _eomma _mengangguk, "_Eomma, _tahu Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Kau tak boleh meragukan cintanya, cintanya padamu hampir sama seperti cinta ayah pada _eomma _hampir sama seperti cinta kami padamu Lu. Dan kau adalah manusia yang beruntung,"

"Hm.. aku tahu. Sehun memang tampan, berwibawa dan.. menyenangkan." Pujiku. "_Aigoo, _kau benar-benar jatuh cinta rupanya. Haha, tapi sepertinya.. kau akan mengalami suatu kejadian besar di hidupmu kedepannya Lu. Yakinlah kau mampu melewati semua, dan kau akan mendapat _ending _bahagia nantinya setelah kau mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata dan peluh dari tubuhmu. Kau harus berjuang hingga kau merasa bangga dengan hasil yang kau dapat, apa kau bisa mengerti?"

"_Ne eomma agashimnida!_" jawabku semangat. "Bagus, sekarang waktumu menemui _eomma _sudah habis. Kembalilah! Dia, ayahmu, Ryeowook dan bibi Kim mencarimu. Kau mau kehilangan mereka? Tidak kan? Jadi cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Aih, iya-iya aku kembali. Mengapa _eomma _mengusirku, benar-benar ibu yang kejam. Tapi _eomma _bagaimana cara aku kembali?" tanyaku linglung. "Kau harus menemukan keinginan yang kuat, aku yakin Xiao Lu-ku bisa, dan kau harus kembali karena aku tak mau kau mati sebelum menikah dengan Sehun yang tampan itu."

Seandainya menendang ibu sendiri tidak dosa. "_Well, _selamat tinggal _eomma. _Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangi ayah, aku menyayangi.. Oh Sehun atau Kim Sehun.." dan segalanya berubah jadi gelap.

. . .

"...Lu? Luhan? Kau sudah sadar?" tiba-tiba aku menangkap suara Ryeowook _hyung, _aku perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang akan masuk ke retina mataku. Dari bau dan suasananya, aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa aku di rumah sakit. Kukira Sehun menghisap darahku sampai habis dan aku tak pernah lagi bisa membuka mata di kehidupan manusia ini..

"_Hyung, _Sehun _eoddigayo?_" tanyaku lemah, aku masih bernafas menggunakan selang oksigen, sepertinya keadaanku cukup parah karena tubuhku mati rasa. "Dia sedang tidur, dia menunggumu sedari tadi Lu, ia bahkan tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan ayahmu ada di _cafetaria_ kami semua menunggumu sadar. Kau beruntung, ternyata dia yang menarik perhatianmu ya?" Ryeowook _hyung _terkekeh pelan.

"A-apa yang terjadi _hyung_?" maksudku, aku ingin bertanya apa saja yang aku lewatkan selama aku tidak sadar. "Kau jatuh dari tangga hotel Lu, lalu kakimu patah, dan kau kehilangan banyak darah. Kau tak ingat apapun soal ini?" aku menggeleng, "Sehun dan ayahnya datang ke hotel tempat kau menginap di Incheon, mencoba menyakinkanmu agar kau kembali ke Jeju. Tapi kau menolak dan berencana kabur, kemudian kau tergelincir dan jatuh dari tangga, lalu menerobos jendela."

Tiba-tiba otakku merangkai kejadian yang lalu, tidak bukan seperti itu jalan ceritanya.. "Ya, sepertinya aku lupa kalau aku mengalami hal itu." Ucapku. "Maafkan aku Lu, seandainya aku membaca pesanmu lebih cepat. Dan.. Yesung _hyung _mengirimimu pesan, ia begitu khawatir denganmu."

"Kau mengabarinya tentang kejadian ini?" ya Tuhan Ryeowook _hyung _selalu seperti ini membocorkan hal yang menurutku tak penting dan membesar-besarkannya. "Ya, begitulah. Dan aku mengatakannya agar tak perlu menuju kemari, dan Luhan kau pasti akan menyukai Incheon. Letaknya yang strategis, tak sepanas di Daegu, cuaca bersahabat, orang-orang yang ramah. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, karena rumahku mengalami renovasi, kita akan bersenang-senang.."

"_Shireo!_ A-aku masih ingin tinggal di Jeju, bukankah Jeju juga destinasi wisata yang cukup diminati? Jeju menarik, a-aku ingin tinggal di sana." Ryeowook _hyung _menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mungkin ia bingung karena selama ini aku kerap mengeluhkan Jeju. "_Mwoya?_ Baiklah mungkin kita bicarakan hal ini lain waktu."

"Oh _hyungie, _bisa panggilkan aku ayah? A-aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya," Ryeowook _hyung _mengangguk dan meninggalkanku setelah mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku menoleh menatap Sehun dan akting tidurnya. "Sehunna, apa yang terjadi? Dimana Yongguk?"

"Hm, Yongguk telah kami tangani dan Hyuna ia melarikan diri." Jawab Sehun dingin dan duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakitku. "Oh, begitu. Dan.. _gumawo _Sehunna, aku hidup karenamu." Kataku tulus. "Tidak! Luhan, kau malah hampir mati karenaku. Dan aku beruntung bisa menghentikan racun itu dan gigitan Yongguk tepat waktu. Kalau tidak kau pasti takkan selamat, dan _hyung_mu benar Luhan. Kau harus tinggal di Incheon, itu lebih aman, aku takkan bisa melukaimu juga vampir lain."

"_Mwo? Shireo.. shireo! Wae geura _Sehunnie? A-aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Apa maksudmu Sehunnie, a-aku bahkan tak sanggup hanya untuk membayangkan bahwa aku meninggalkanmu atau kau meninggalkanku!" bentakku. "_Arrayo,_" Sehun menjawab tidak yakin. "Kita tak bisa berpisah, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku Sehunna!"

"Aku disini Luhan _chagi.._" aku mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu berhentilah berkata hal seperti itu. Aku akan membencimu.." ia mengangguk, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Seperti aku memiliki tempat lain untuk pergi saja, tidak Luhan.. selamanya tempatku hanya di sisimu." Ia mengecup dahiku lembut, aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmati bagaimana Sehun menimbulkan kejutan-kejutan seperti tegangan listrik di dalam tubuhku, aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sehun menina-bobokanku kembali, ia menciumi surai keemasanku dan membuat aku tertidur saat itu juga.

. . .

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Tidak! Jangan paksa aku jadi wanita, ayolah ini hanya pesta dansa tanpa ada tema _crossdressing okay?_" aku mengenyahkan segala gaun yang Kyungsoo bawa, Kyungsoo tertawa dengan nyaring, suaranya bagaikan lonceng yang menenangkan. "Baiklah, baiklah lalu kau mau pakai baju apa? Aku lelah menghadapimu Luhan _gege._" Anak ini memiliki sopan santun dengan memanggilku _gege, _ia memang telah menemui keabadiannya di umur tujuh belas tahun sama seperti Sehun.

"Er.. kau tahu Super Junior? Atau SHINee? Atau apapun itulah, berikan aku baju seperti mereka. Menurutku itu kesannya _chic _dan menggemaskan." Kyungsoo menjetikkan jarinya seperti mendapat ide, dan aku menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur.

"_Gege~ ireona~_" aku bangun setelah er... tiga atau empat jam? Entahlah aku tak ingat dengan pasti. Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk mematut diri di depan cermin, dan... _the hell _kemana rambut keemasanku tadi pergi? "Kyungsoo.." panggilku. "Ya _gege_?"

"Kau mewarnai rambutku?" ia mengangguk, "Ya sedikit, warna merah itu cocok untukmu _ge._ Err.. dulu aku selalu ingin jadi _hairstylist _tapi _appa, eomma, _Kai, Kris _gege, _Tao _gege, _bahkan Sehun melarangku. Dan sekarang ada kau! Ya sudah aku jadikan percobaan." Dasar vampir polos, seenaknya saja ia menjadikan rambutku bahan eksperimen. Tapi dia benar, warna merah keunguan ini cocok denganku sepertinya.

Dan bajuku telah berganti, anak ini apa ia menelanjangiku tadi? -_- baiklah aku sedikit berlebihan dan akhir-akhir ini aku terus berkata kotor. Kyungsoo memberikanku pakaian, sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dan kemeja santai berlengan pendek di dalamnya. Lalu celana panjang yang rasanya nyaman sekali. (_*__**author note: bayangin rambut Luhan kaya sekarang, dan bajunya itu baju yang dia pake di MAMA 2012 kemarin**_)

"Nah _uri gongjunim _Lulu, silahkan turun. Pangeranmu menunggu di bawah." Kyungsoo nyengir lebar, aku menepuk kepalanya yang lebih pendek dariku lembut. "_Gumawo _Kyungie~"

Aku menggerakkan kakiku sedikit susah, ya dokter bilang tulang keringku patah dan setelah operasi ia menyuruhku memakai gips. Tapi dengan alat bantu -yang aku bahkan tak tahu namanya apa, bentuknya mirip kaki palsu- aku bisa berjalan lebih sempurna tanpa kruk. Aku menuruni tangga rumah, dan menjumpai ayah serta Sehun di sana. "Er.. Kyungsoo yang mendandaniku, ia juga yang mengganti warna rambutku. Aku tahu hasilnya mungkin.."

"Sempurna," ucap Sehun, entah itu disengaja atau tidak. Aku merona, berusaha menunduk agar Sehun tak mengetahuinya. "Aku akan menjaganya _chief _Hankyung." Ucap Sehun. "Hng, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya." Ayah sedikit menyindir, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membuka pintu rumah mempersilahkan aku keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Em, Lu.. kau terlihat cantik malam ini." Aku melebarkan mata rusaku (ibu menyebutnya seperti itu) _well _ayah jarang sekali memujiku terang-terangan, apalagi menggunakan kata 'cantik' "_Well, dad.. _aku lelaki ingat kan? Huh untung saja Kyungsoo tidak jadi mendandaniku dengan kostum wanita hehe." Ayah tertawa. "Baiklah hati-hati Lu, cepat pulang." Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke Audy milik Sehun.

.

..

Sehun membantuku turun dari Audy miliknya, aku duduk di salah satu bangku sementara Sehun akan memarkirkan mobilnya. "Hey Luhan~" aku menoleh, itu Minho muncul dari balik pepohonan. "Kau terlihat manis," aku mengulum senyum, setidaknya dia tidak menggunakan kata 'cantik' yang menyebalkan itu. "Kau juga." Balasku, ia memang terlihat tampan. Badannya yang berotot di umur yang muda, itu sangat menakjubkan. Seandainya aku memiliki badan yang seperti itu juga..

"Oh, Lu.. aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal. Ayahku ingin kau tahu tentang ini, aku bertaruh dua puluh ribu won untuk ini, tapi aku mohon jangan marah ya hehe." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku penasaran, "Ehm jadi begini, ayahku ingin kau putus dengan si Sehun itu. _Well, _bukan berarti ayahku membencinya hanya saja.. ah entahlah yang jelas ia bilang kalau kami akan mengawasimu."

Aku terkekeh, "Baiklah katakan padanya terima kasih atas pengawasan yang kalian belikan haha." Kami tertawa berbarengan, "Jadi biarkan aku membantumu berdiri." Minho memegang lenganku, "Minho dia adalah tanggung jawabku." Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan menggandeng lenganku, kilat kesal terpatri di mata Minho.

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti Lu," aku hanya mengangguk tak tahu mau berkata apa. "Hm, aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama dua menit untuk parkir tapi '_serigala_' itu mengambil-alih dengan cepat. Dasar anjing liar," Sehun setengah mengejek aku hanya tertawa, kurasa ia melakukannya untuk mencairkan suasana. Lagipula aku tak mengerti apa makna serigala yang ia maksud.

Kami masuk dan ini adalah pesta dansa pertama yang kuikuti sekaligus pesta dansa pertama yang kudatangi bersama lelaki. Kami masuk dan disambut oleh sesi _photoshoot, _"Sehunna aku tidak menyangkau kau akan memintaku melakukan ini," aku menggeleng-geleng. "Nikmati saja pestanya, _uri gongjunim._"

"Mengenaskan, banyak wanita cantik disini dan kau masih menyebutku 'ratu'." Gerutuku. "_No one as beautiful as you, princess._" Aku memukul bahu Sehun main-main, ini aneh karena aku merona mendengar gombalan seseorang padahal sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Kami masuk ke pusat pesta, musik menyala keras dan orang-orang mulai berdansa di tengah ruangan. Ini seperti suasana _club _malam.

"Oh Sehunna, kau sedang membunuhku saat ini." Keluhku, aku memang tak pernah suka dengan keramaian apalagi yang seperti ini. "Ini adalah pesta dansa, dan aku tak ingin kau melewatkan pesta semacam ini di usia muda." Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Aku melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai menyibukkan diri, mereka berisik tapi menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. _Well _mereka terlalu cocok untuk jadi sepasang kekasih.

Lalu Chen dan Xiumin yang menikmati _coctail _mereka, ah.. pasangan yang malu-malu. Tapi terlihat lucu, aku suka ketika Xiumin tersenyum karena Chen. "Apa kau mau pergi?" bisik Sehun karena ruangan ini terlalu berisik, aku mengangguk.

Kami menuju taman, di sana tak banyak orang. Tapi ada sebuah tempat yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni yang indah, sangat romantis untuk dijadikan tempat berdansa. Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu klasik yang cukup romantis namun tak familiar di telingaku, "_Shall we?_" Sehun mengulurkan telapak tangannya. "Ugh Sehunna, haruskah kita melakukannya?"

"Em, kenapa tidak?" ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, di sebelahku ada Tiffany Hwang dan kekasihnya, kemudian Im Yoona dan kekasihnya, dua wanita cantik yang berdansa dengan lelaki tampan. Sementara aku dan Sehun? Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. "Percayalah, mereka justru iri dan kagum pada kita." Sehun berbisik di telingaku, aku percaya-percaya saja _toh _Sehun memang bisa membaca pikiran.

Kemudian Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. "Sehunna, katakan padaku ketika aku menginjak kakimu." Ucapku malu-malu, aku memang buruk dalam berdansa. "Lihat Luhan, sekarang kita berdansa dan tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kan?" aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk, bergerak seirama dengan tubuh Sehun yang terlatih.

Kemudian Yoona dan Tiffany _noona _meninggalkan kami, seakan memberi waktu khusus bagi aku dan Sehun. "Sehunnie, mengapa kau menyelamatkanku? Maksudku.. bila kau biarkan racun Yongguk menyebar, tentu saat ini aku pasti bisa menjadi sepertimu kan? Hidup dalam keabadian dan merangkai kisah yang indah berdua." Ucapku lirih, "Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau ucapkan Luhan. Kau takkan pernah menginginkan sesuatu seperti ini, duniaku sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, kau seharusnya hidup di negeri dongeng yang indah bukan di dunia vampir."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu Sehun, selalu. Tak ada waktu dimana aku bisa melupakan sesuatu tentangmu dan aku menyakininya." Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak ingin kau menjemput ajalmu lebih cepat Lu, bahkan _appa _tak akan merubah orang itu jika orang itu memiliki kesempatan yang lain." Aku menyentuh pipi Sehun yang putih pucat dan sempurna bak porselen itu. "Demi kau, aku siap mati. Karena kau tahu.. setiap detik dan menitnya, aku terus bertambah tua."

"Memang itulah Lu, takdirmu akan seperti itu. Kau akan hidup bahagia sampai Tuhan memutuskan ajalmu." Aku menggeleng. "Kyungsoo bilang ia melihatku sebagai vampir sepertimu ketika aku sekarat kemarin kan? Itu berarti ada kesempatan." Sergahku. "Penglihatan Kyungsoo bisa berubah Luhan."

"Ya, tapi penglihatannya akan berubah ketika orang yang dilihatnya itu juga merubah keputusannya, dan aku tidak merubah keputusanku untuk ingin menjadi vampir sepertimu Hunnie." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh. "Jadi, itu keinginanmu? Kau meninggalkan kehidupan manusia yang sempurna ini dan ingin menjadi sesosok monster?"

"Itu karena aku menginginkan untuk bersamamu selamanya Sehun.." Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah, untuk bersama selamanya." Ia memegang leherku dengan tangannya yang dingin, aku sudah siap untuk merasakan rasa panas dan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Apa kau siap Lu?" aku mengangguk kecil, rasa sakit yang aku rasakan nanti takan pernah sebanding dengan imbalan hidup bahagia bersama Sehun untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Aku menjenjangkan leherku, membiarkan Sehun menemukan titik yang pas untuk menancapkan taringnya dan memasukkan racunnya ketubuhku. Aku memejamkan mata, setelah ini kehidupanku akan berubah.. nafas Sehun terasa begitu menggelitik di leherku.

Chu~

Aku membuka mataku kaget, Sehun buru-buru menjauhkan bibir dinginnya yang baru saja mencium leherku. "Sehunna.." ucapku kaget. "Luhan, tidakkah cukup bagimu untuk hidup bersamaku dan mengarungi kehidupan dengan sisa umur kita?" aku menampilkan senyum simpul, "Baiklah, itu cukup saat ini."

Dan detik berikutnya bibir kami bertautan untuk yang kedua kalinya, tak perduli betapa dinginnya bibir Sehun ini. Aku melumat bibir bawah Sehun dan membiarkan ia yang memegang kendali atas ciuman kita kali ini. Ciuman yang akhirnya menjadi saksi bahwa aku milik Sehun dan ia secara pasti adalah milikku, meski kelak perpisahan tetap akan ada di antara kami berdua.

Dan malam ini, baik aku dan Sehun sama-sama mengalah. Tapi aku takkan pernah berhenti meminta Sehun untuk merubahku menjadi makhluk imortal sepertinya, karena aku Xi Luhan telah mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan dengan pasti, untuk menjadi sama seperti seorang Oh/Kim Sehoon..

**END!**

**Sudah end pemirsah :3 dan aku gatau mau nambahin gimana lagi._. buat yang nanya apakah ada New Moon atau Eclipse atau Breaking Dawn? Waduh mampus saya bingung abis, karena jujur bikin New Moon itu nyebelin abis-_- paling benci saga yang itu, lagian saya udah gapunya film new moon jadi susah pas mau ngeremake._. hehe but its all up to you my beloved readers, so pick one.**

**New Moon | FF baru? ^^~ kamsahamnida Saranghae :3**

**Btw Luhan ngomong: "Actually i'm close with Minho, and become closer lately. We often hang out together." Terus Sehun pas denger Luhan bilang kaya gitu langsung natap sinis gitu._. Jengjeng ngasih saya ide buat bikin New Moon masa -_-**

**Last, Review jusseyo^^**


End file.
